Broken Wings
by TinaHewen
Summary: Es geht in erster Linie um den langen Genesungsweg den Harry gehen muss, nachdem er ins Koma gefallen ist. Was genau die Umstände waren, die dazu geführt hatten, gilt es heraus zu finden.
1. Prolog

Broken Wings.

Inspiriert zu der Geschichte wurde ich durch den Song „Koma" von Goethes Erben. Es geht in erster Linie um den langen Genesungsweg den Harry gehen muss, nachdem er ins Koma gefallen ist. Was genau die Umstände waren, die dazu geführt hatten, gilt es heraus zu finden. Und zu Überraschung aller ist es Snape, der dem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommt.

Characters: Harry, Snape, Ginny, Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore, Poppy

Pairing: Harry x Ginny, Ron x Hermine

Aufgrund der Gewalt die zwar nicht direkt vorkommt, aber erwähnt wird, würde ich eine Altersfreigabe von 15 Jahren vorschlagen.

Category: Phychodrama

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Ich spüre die Berührung,_

_nehme Worte wahr_

_sehe den Wechsel der Situation_

_kann denken, völlig klar._

_Der graue Schleier hat sich längst gehoben._

_Das Neonlicht schmerzt Tag und Nacht,_

_der Wechsel ist kaum wahrnehmbar._

_Der Versuch ein Wort zu formen_

_schlägt kläglich fehl._

_Die Lippen können nicht gehorchen_

_sie erhalten keinen Befehl._

_- die Schwelle zum Nichts_

_gefesselt am Jetzt, es erwartet Dich_

_KOMA die Schwelle zum Nichts_

_Gefesselt am Jetzt, es erwartet dich_

_Keine Faser meines Körpers setzt ein Signal._

_Kein Wort verlässt meinen Mund._

_Keine Geste zeigt meine Leben,_

_die Absicht bleibt verschlossen_

_in meines Körpers Grab._

_Ein Grab, das lebt. Mit einer Seele, die stirbt._

_Lebendig begraben im eigenen Fleisch_

_Das Bewusstsein vorhanden._

_Die Maschinen arbeiten gut._

_Sie erhalten das Leben,_

_erleichtern das Atmen_

_ABER NICHT DAS STERBEN_

_Das Licht bleibt erhalten_

_DIE SCHMERZEN AUCH_

_Denn niemand weiß von diesem Schmerz_

_NUR ICH_

_Doch ich kann nicht schreien. Auch nicht weinen_

_NUR FÜHLEN_

_Das Bohren oder Brennen_

_Das Klopfen oder Schneiden_

_Das Bohren oder Brennen_

_Das Klopfen oder Schneiden_

_NEIN ich darf nicht weinen_

_NUR LEIDEN_

_- die Schwelle zum Nichts_

_gefesselt am Jetzt, es erwartet dich_

_KOMA die Schwelle zum Nichts_

_Gefesselt am Jetzt, es erwartet dich_

_(Goethes Erben, Songtext aus „Koma")_


	2. Ein Vogel mir gebrochenen Flügeln

**Broken Wings**

Es war Nacht. Längst hatten die Vögel ihre Köpfe unter die Flügeln gesteckt, während die Eulen jetzt erst so richtig zum Leben erwachten und sich auf Mäusejagd begaben. Die Sterne funkelten am Himmel und der Mond erhellte so gut er konnte die Landschaft unter ihm. Somit wurde das Schloss in ein glitzerndes Silber getaucht. Majestätisch ragte es aus der Landschaft und trotze der Finsternis, wie ein Felsen in der Brandung. Die meisten Lichter waren schon erloschen. Doch in einem Fenster, so konnte man sehen, brannte noch immer Licht.

Es war das Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte zu dieser späten Stunde alles andere als eine ruhige Minute. Doch er war nicht alleine. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Mr. Weasley standen um den Schreibtisch versammelt, auf dem sich Albus Dumbledore nun stützte.

„Woher wissen wir, dass das nicht wieder ein Versuch ist, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen? Laut Arthur hat Potter regelmäßig geschrieben und es ging ihm gut. Auch Mrs Figg hat keine besonderen Geschehnisse beobachtet. Es wäre typisch für Potter und, wie ich darauf hinweisen darf, auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er nicht mit dem Hogwartsexpress angereist kommt. Womöglich ist der Bengel mit einem fliegenden Teppich unterwegs, oder was weiß ich!"

„Wie gerne würde ich es glauben, Severus. Aber ich denke nicht, dass Harry so etwas tun würde. Nicht zu Zeiten wie diese. Er ist nicht mehr der unwissende kleine Junge. Er weiß, was da draußen abgeht und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sein Leben derart leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzten würde."

„Aber der Tod von Sirius ist ihm ziemlich nahe gegangen. Womöglich will Harry gar nicht mehr zurück zur Schule."

„Diesen Gedanken habe ich auch kurz gehabt, Minerva. Aber es passt nicht zu Harry, so schnell aufzugeben. Cedrics Tod hat ihn auch mitgenommen, aber er hat es weggesteckt, wie so vieles anderes auch. Der Junge hat ein Rückgrat wie keiner von uns, mich eingeschlossen."

„Ich habe Harrys Briefe, die er an Ron geschickt hat, noch einmal überflogen und versucht zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Aber es ist absolut nichts Auffälliges zu finden gewesen. Außer, dass er in den Ferien niemanden sehen wollte. Sirius Tod hat ihn sicher mehr mitgenommen. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass Sirius Harry angeboten hat einmal bei ihm zu wohnen. Womöglich kämpft der Junge mehr mit dem Tod seines Patens, als er zugibt."

„Hast du die Briefe mit, Arthur?" fragte Dumbledore mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, hier!"

Dumbledore nahm Mr. Weasley die Briefe ab. Über die zwei Monate hat sich ein ganzer Pack gesammelt. Während der Schulleiter sich einen der Briefe heraus fischte, nahm Severus sich den letzten zur Hand, der erst drei Tage alt war.

„_Hi Ron._

_Nichts Neues hier. werde von Onkel Vernon nach Kings Cross ge bracht. Ich Schlage vor wir treffe n uns dort." _

„Nichts Auffälliges sagst du?" fragte Severus, als er die eigenartige Rechtschreibung betrachtete.

„Hast du was gefunden?" fragte nun Dumbledore.

„Er schreibt nach einem Punkt klein und mitten im Satz auf einmal groß. Und diese zwei Lücken? Ist er etwa mit der Hand abgerutscht?" Severus legte den Brief auf den Tisch, sodass die anderen ihn betrachten konnten.

„Denkst du es hat was zu bedeuten? Vielleicht hat er ihn einfach nur hastig geschrieben?" meinte Arthur.

„Hmm, ich gebe Severus Recht, es ist ungewöhnlich für Mr. Potter. Selbst wenn er unter Hast schreibt, macht er nicht solche Fehler" stimmte McGonagall zu.

Severus griff nach Dumbledores Feder und schrieb die falsch geschriebenen Wörter zusammen. Als er den neuen Satz aufgeschrieben hatte, trat betroffenes Schweigen in die Runde.

Professor McGonagall schlug entsetzt die Hände über ihren Mund.

„Mein Gott" stöhnte Mr. Weasley betroffen.

Dumbledore sah traurig auf die Worte vor sich: „_Werde ge Schlage n_"

ooo

„Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?" fragte Dumbledore, als Severus eine Stunde später wieder ins Büro kam.

Severus sah seltsam verschlossen drein.

„Severus?" fragte der Schulleiter verwirrt nach.

Der Angesprochene sah nun ernst in die Augen des Schulleiters. „Haben Sie gewusst, wie diese Muggeln (Er spie das Wort förmlich aus) sind?"

Dumbledore zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das sind die schlimmsten Muggeln die mir je unter gekommen sind." gestand Severus.

„Das hab ich damals auch gesagt" murmelte Minerva vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß, sie sind nicht besonders auf uns Zauberer zu sprechen. Aber es sind Harrys letzte leibliche Verwandte. Nur dort konnte der Blutschutz wirken, der den Jungen unauffindbar für die Todesser und Voldemort machte" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Nicht besonders auf uns Zauberer zu sprechen ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts! Albus, wie lange zuvor hattest du sie beobachtet, als du entschieden hast Potter dort unterzubringen?"

„Ich verstehe nicht. Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte nun der Direktor verwundert.

„Nicht einmal ich hätte Potter das angetan!" sagte Severus mit finsterer Miene.

Dumbledore blickte über den Rand seiner Brille „Was hast du herausgefunden?" wiederholte er erneut.

„Vernon Dursley behauptete, er habe Harry zum Bahnhof gebracht. Was meiner Meinung nach nicht gelogen war. Aber er hat etwas verschwiegen. Ohne Legilimentik anzuwenden kam nicht dahinter was. Leider ist das bei Muggeln ja nicht erlaubt. Aber ich würde dennoch gerne noch einmal hin, um diesem Dursley auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Vielleicht wäre Veritaserium besser. Die Anwendung wäre nicht so aufspürbar wie Legilimentik.

„Auch das dürfen wir bei Muggeln nicht!" gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

„Ich weiß, aber diese Muggeln verschweigen etwas. Und sie _freuen_ sich, dass Potter verschwunden ist. Auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigen, es war unverkennbar Freude!"

„Ich werde mich bei der Muggelpolizei umhören. Vielleicht können die etwas in Erfahrung bringen", schlug nun Arthur vor.

„Tu das. Danke!"

oooooo

Inzwischen schob sich die Sonne über den Horizont. Die Eulen suchten wieder Schutz in dunkeln Winkeln und die Vögel begannen ihr Morgenlied zu trillern. Doch eine Eule war immer noch zusehen. Sie glitt über die sanfte Hügellandschaft auf das Schloss zu. Sie landete am Fenstersims und schlug mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. In ihren Klauen befand sich eine Zeitung.

Hermine war ein wenig verwundert, als sie die Eule bemerkte, die vor dem Fenster des Mädchenschlafsaals um Einlass bat. Schnell schlug sie die Decke bei Seite, hastete zum Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Diese schwebte in einem knappen Bogen durchs Zimmer, ließ die Zeitung in Hermines Bett fallen und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.

Das Mädchen ribbelte sich verschlafen die Augen. Die Sorgen um Harry hatten sie gestern Nacht noch lange wach gehalten. Schließlich nahm sie die Zeitung auf. Ein wenig verwundert stellte sie fest, dass es eine Muggelzeitung war, und zwar jene, die ihre Eltern zu lesen pflegten. Die Zeitung war in der Mitte aufgeschlagen und umgeknickt. Über dem Artikel stand in der Handschrift ihrer Mutter: „Ist das nicht Harry?"

Hermines Mund klappte auf, als ihre Augen über den Artikel huschten. Dann schloss sie den Mund wieder. Während ihr Hirn versuchte zu verstehen, was sie da las, begannen bereits Tränen über ihre Wangen zu rinnen.

Schließlich sprang sie auf und lief aus dem Schlafsaal.

„RON!"

oooooo

„Mrs Granger? Mr Weasley? Was führt Euch zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht über den frühen Besuch von Harrys besten Freunden.

Dem Direktor war nicht entgangen, wie aufgelöst das Mädchen schien. Doch vermutete er, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machte, wie alle anderen auch. Doch er sollte eines besseren belehrt werden.

„Das hier!" sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme und legte die Muggelzeitung auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Dumbledore zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und begann zu lesen:

„_Ein ca. 16jähriger Junge wurde am Morgen des zweiten Septembers in den Toiletten am Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross gefunden. Der Junge weist starke Anzeichen von Misshandlungen vor. Die Identität konnte noch nicht geklärt werden. Er liegt nun im St. Pancras Hospital, wo man sich seiner Verletzungen angenommen hat, jedoch liegt der Junge noch immer im Koma und es ist ungewiss, ob er sich wieder erholen wird. Die Polizei sucht nun nach Hinweisen über die Identität des Jungen. Unklar ist auch, wer dem Jungen das angetan hat."_

Unter diesem Artikel war ein Foto von einem Jungen abgebildet, der ohne Zweifel Harry ähnlich sah.

Dumbledore ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte die beiden Schüler fassungslos an. Er hatte gerne etwas Tröstendes sagen wollen, aber ihm fielen keine passenden Worte ein.

„Wir müssen ihn dort rausholen!" rief Hermine panisch und neue Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über das Gesicht.

Dumbledore nickte nur stumm und starrte dann wieder auf das Foto. Harrys Körper war dünn. Dünner als normal und selbst im Gesicht hatte er Blutergüsse.

Das war der Retter der Zaubererwelt? Das war ihr Held, der sie von Voldemort befreien wird? Was um alles in der Welt haben die Dursleys gemacht? Was haben sie mit dem Jungen angestellt? Wie… wie konnten die nur einen unschuldigen Jungen derart hassen? Wie konnte er, Dumbledore, sich nur so sehr in Menschen täuschen? Muggeln hin oder her, er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Muggeln fähig waren so etwas zu tun. Was hatte er Harry nur angetan, indem er ihn immer wieder dorthin zurückgeschickt hatte? Wieso hatte Harry nie etwas gesagt? Ja, er wollte nicht zurück zu den Dursleys. Er hatte gefragt, ob er in Hogwarts bleiben könnte. Aber… Mein Gott, wer hätte gedacht, dass die Dursleys so etwas machen würden?

„Professor?"

Dumbledore schreckte hoch.

Hermine und Ron standen immer noch vor ihm.

„Ja, ich werde sofort jemanden schicken. Ihr geht am besten zum Frühstück. Ihr könnt sowieso einstweilen nichts machen. Sobald wir mehr über Harrys Zustand wissen werdet ihr informiert" sagte der Direktor und stand auf.

Noch bevor die beiden Schüler das Büro verlassen hatten, wandte sich Dumbledore seinem Kamin zu. „Severus! Poppy! Bitte in mein Büro!"

oooooo

Die Sonne lachte. Die Kinder tobten. Eine Schar Vögel stritten sich um Brotkrümeln die eine alte Dame verstreut hatte. Es war einer der letzten warmen Tage. Das Laub begann sich langsam zu verfärben und tauchte die Landschaft in ein buntes Farbenspiel.

Doch davon konnte man im St. Pancras Hospital nichts bemerken. Hier waren die Wände weiß gestrichen und die Fenster waren schalldicht, um den Patienten größtmögliche Ruhe zu gewährleisten. Alles war steril.

So auch der Raum auf der Intensivstation, wo ein schwarzhaariger Junge scheinbar friedlich schlief. Neben ihm stand ein Gerät, das in regelmäßigen Abständen einen Piepton von sich gab. Ebenso regelmäßig war ein leises zischendes Geräusch, das von einer weiteren Maschine ausging. Von dieser Maschine ging ein Schlauch in den Mund des schlafenden Jungen.

Poppy und Severus hatten sich unbemerkt einschleichen können. Doch der Anblick der sich ihnen nun bot, ließ sie erstarren.

„Was ist das für Zeug?"

„Das ist eine Beatmungsmaschine" erklärte die Medihexe und wies auf die Maschine mit den zischenden Geräuschen. „Und das hier, zeichnet die Herztöne auf."

„Was passiert, wenn wir Potter davon befreien?"

„Er würde innerhalb kurzer Zeit sterben. Offensichtlich ist sein Körper nicht fähig selbstständig zu atmen. Und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sein Puls auch nicht gerade sehr hoch."

„Was tun wir?"

„Hier, halten Sie das mal." sagte Madam Pomfrey und drückte Severus den Portschlüssel in die Hand, der sie wieder sicher nach Hogwarts bringen würde.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa…?"

„Doch, das will ich!"

„Aber wird er dann nicht…?"

„Wir müssen schnell sein. Halten sie sich bereit!"

Poppy löste die Kabeln und Schläuche von Harrys Körper. Der CTG-Apparat fing nun an einen Dauerton von sich zu geben. Das künstliche Beatmungsgerät zischte noch einmal und dann schien ihm die Luft auszugehen und pfiff, wie ein Ballon bei dem man die Luft raus lässt. Severus war an Harrys Seite herangetreten und als Poppy aufsah, ergriff er die Hand des Jungen und hielt sie an den Portschlüssel.

ooo

Die drei landeten wie ausgemacht im Krankenflügel.

„Schnell, legen sie ihn hier rauf!" befahl Poppy und riss dem nächsten Bett der Krankenstation die Decke hinunter.

Severus hob den Jungen hoch und stellte geschockt fest, dass er überhaupt nichts wog. Kaum hatte er Harrys schlaffen Körper auf das Bett gelegt, fing die Medihexe an, wie wild um sich zu wuscheln. Ihr Zauberstab wanderte rauf und runter, hin und her. Severus wurde beinahe schlecht beim Zusehen.

Doch endlich hörte man einen röchelnden Atemzug. Darauf folgte ein Husten. Der magere Körper krümmte sich dabei schmerzhaft. Doch dann plumpste Harrys Kopf wieder kraftlos zurück ins Kissen. Madam Pomfrey fühlte den Puls und atmete dann erleichtert durch.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe.

„Er atmet wieder selbstständig. Der Puls ist schwach, aber konstant. Mit ein paar Stärkungstränken können wir ihn sicher stabil halten. Aber wenn er nicht bald wieder aufwacht weiß ich nicht welchen Schaden sein Hirn davontragen wird."

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihm schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass er noch am Vortag auf so eine Bemerkung zynisch geantwortet hätte. ‚Den Schaden hatte er schon vorher' Doch was er nun in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden erfahren hatte, stellte sein Weltbild völlig auf den Kopf.

All seine Witze und bissigen Bemerkungen, die er dem Jungen gegenüber fallen gelassen hatte. All seine Vorwürfe Potter würde arrogant und verwöhnt sein, kamen ihm nun wie Messerstiche in seinem Körper vor. Und jetzt würde er sich am liebsten selbst Ohrfeigen. Wie blind hatte ihn sein Hass gemacht? Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte es gesehen. In Harrys Erinnerungen bei den Okklumentikstunden. Aber er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen. Und nun lag das Ergebnis seiner Ignoranz vor ihm. Verletzt, gebrochen. Wie ein Vogel, der nicht mehr fliegen konnte.

Dabei hatte ihn der Junge nie etwas getan. Sein Vater war arrogant und verwöhnt und Harry wäre es vielleicht gewesen, wenn James nicht gestorben wäre. Aber er ist gestorben. Umgebracht von dem kaltblütigsten Schwarzmagier den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hatte. Und für Harry hatte die Hölle seiner Kindheit angefangen. Soweit sich Severus zurück erinnern konnte, hat er absolut keinen glücklichen Moment in Harrys Erinnerungen gesehen. Außer jene, die in Hogwarts stattfanden.

Hogwarts war Harrys Freiheit. Hier konnte er leben. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge keine Regeln kannte und sie gerne überschritt. Hatte er doch nie sinnvolle Regeln kennen gelernt. Dumbledore war, was seine Extratouren anging, zu nachsichtig, womöglich weil er wusste, dass es Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht gut ging. Aber… der alte Narr… hat alles verkehrt gemacht.

„Ja, das habe ich!"

Die Stimme ließ Severus aufschrecken. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er den Schuldirektor nicht kommen gehört hatte. Und er war so geschockt und aufgewühlt über das, was mit Harry passiert war, dass er vergaß seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Ich hätte auf Minerva hören sollen. Sie war von Anfang an dagegen ihn bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für ihn. Aufzuwachsen und nichts von seiner Berühmtheit zu wissen. Ich wollte ihm eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gönnen, fernab der Zaubererwelt. Welch einen Irrtum ich unterlegen war. Letztendlich habe ich ihm das Leben mehr zur Hölle gemacht, als es die Todesser je im Stande gewesen wären. In gewisser Weise ist Vernon Dursley genau wie Voldemort. Er hasst absolut alles, was mit der anderen Welt zu tun hat. Und sein Hass ist nicht geringer, als der Voldemorts."

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der Fehler gemacht hat. Ich schäme mich, dass ich ihn mit seinem Vater vertauscht habe. Ich habe ihn fertig gemacht, noch bevor er wusste warum. Ich wollte mich an ihm rächen für Taten, die er nie begangen hatte. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass er nie vollkommen frei war. Ich habe ihm seine Flügeln gestutzt, wo ich nur konnte."

„Und was hab ich gemacht? Ich habe ihn jeden Sommer in einen viel zu engen Käfig gestopft in dem auch noch ein Raubvogel auf ihn gewartete hatte. Wer weiß, ob er jemals wieder fliegen können wird."

Beide starrten betroffen auf die magere Gestalt vor ihnen. Kaum wahrnehmbar hob und senkte sich dessen Brustkorb. Die Augen waren fest verschlossen. Das Haar stand fett und ungewaschen in alle Richtungen. Und die Narbe auf der Stirn prangte hervor. Beinahe spöttisch zierte sie den Jungen und zeigte allen was dieser Junge war. Ein Opfer. Ein Opfer der Angst und des Hasses.

oooooo

Langsam segelte ein Blatt nach dem andern zu Boden. Der Herbst hatte nun überall im Land Einzug genommen. Regenfälle hatten eingesetzt und durchweichten den Boden nun schon seit mehreren Tagen. Riesige Pfützen sind entstanden, in denen die nachfolgenden Regentropfen kleine Kreise bildeten.

Auch der See von Hogwarts war ein wenig angeschwollen. Tiefhängende graue Wolken ließen kaum Tageslicht durchdringen. Nebelschwaden zogen über die Landschaft und verfingen sich an Bäumen und Sträuchern.

Mit eingezogenen Köpfen huschten die Schüler eiligen Schrittes vom Gewächshaus zurück in die rettenden Mauern des Schlosses.

Es war die letzte Stunde des heutigen Tages gewesen. Ron und Hermine machten sich gleich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Erst gestern war ihr Freund endlich aus dem Koma erwacht. Allerdings hatte er kein Wort gesagt. Er hatte einfach nur dagelegen und an die Decke gestarrt.

„Meinst du es geht ihm schon besser?" fragte Hermine mit zittriger Stimme bevor sie den Krankenflügel erreichten.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, was Harry durchmachen musste und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, ob es Harry je wieder gut gehen würde. Aber seine Sorgen und Zweifel wollte er nicht mit Hermine teilen. Sie war ohnehin schon viel zu sehr mitgenommen. Kaum ein Tag war vergangen, seit Harry gefunden wurde, an dem sie nicht stundenlang neben ihm gesessen und leise vor sich hingeweint hatte.

Als die beiden Schüler den Krankenflügel betraten, erhob sich eine Gestalt neben Harrys Bett.

„Wie geht es ihm, Professor?" fragte Hermine sogleich.

Der Professor blickte Harrys Freunden entgegen. Eine Weile studierte er sie, ehe er antwortete: „Es hat sich nichts an Potters Zustand geändert. Er ist wach. Aber das ist auch schon alles. Sollte er nicht bald etwas essen, werden wir ihn dazu zwingen müssen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich erschrocken ob dieser Tatsache. Ron hingegen sah den Professor misstrauisch an. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, dass Professor Snape auf einmal einen auf fürsorglich tat. Für Entschuldigungen war es wohl ein bisschen spät, fand er. Und auch wenn der Professor an seiner Bissigkeit im Unterricht verloren hatte, Rons Meinung nach, war er immer noch ein unverzeihliches Ekel.

Als der schwarze Umhang aus dem Krankenflügel gerauscht war, nahm Ron neben Harrys Bett Platz. „Hi Kumpel!" sagte er und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine.

Hermine schluchzte auf, als Harry nicht darauf reagierte. Einmal mehr suchten sich die Tränen ihren Weg über das Gesicht des Mädchens. „Harry, bitte. Wir vermissen dich!" flehte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Hinweise in den Briefen nicht gesehen habe. Dumbledore hat uns gesagt, dass du geschrieben hast, dass du geschlagen wurdest. Ich Idiot hab es nicht mitbekommen. Was für ein Freund bin ich? Ich hätte es bemerken müssen." erzählte Ron mit bedrückter Stimme.

Auch darauf reagierte Harry nicht. Er lag weiter hin da und starrte an die Decke. Was in seinem Kopf vorging wusste keiner.

So vergingen Minuten, Stunden und Tage.


	3. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels

Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels

Der Regen hatte endlich aufgehört. Vereinzelte Tropfen rutschten von ihren Blättern zu Boden und patschten ins nasse glitzernde Gras. Die Sonne lieferte sich einen Kampf mit den restlichen Wolken. Mal hatte sie die Oberhand, mal wieder nicht. So tauchte sie ständig auf und verschwand wieder und ließ die Erde unter sich mal aufleuchten und dann wieder verdunkeln.

„Hey Harry, das solltest du sehen! Hagrids Stunde ist gerade aus. Der Boden ist so rutschig, dass die meisten Schwierigkeiten haben ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Uahh… Ha… geschieht dir recht du mieser Slytherin! Ups, jetzt hat's Ron auch erwischt. Kicher… Ich glaub, der kann sich jetzt umziehen gehen, so nass wie der ist."

Ginny Weasley saß am Fenstersims des Krankenflügels und berichtete Harry, was sie draußen sah. Ihr war es zu dumm, stundenlang neben dem Bett zu hocken und ignoriert zu werden. So hatte sie kurzer Hand beschlossen einfach Harrys Zustand zu ignorieren und begann dem Jungen alles zu erzählen, als ob er voll bei Sinnen wäre.

Harrys Bett war nun über Tags so aufgestellt, dass Harry in einer Sitzposition war. Er starrte nun nicht mehr die Decke an, sondern die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Es war Mittag und Madam Pomfrey kam eben mit einem Tablett herein. „So Mr. Potter. Entweder sie essen freiwillig, oder ich helfe ihnen nach. Sie können sich nicht immer nur an eingeflössten Stärkungstränken nähren. Miss Weasley ich denke, das Mittagessen in der großen Halle ist ebenfalls schon serviert."

„Darf ich blieben?" fragte Ginny schließlich.

„Wie sie wollen", antwortete die Medihexe. Sie hatte nun Harrys Bett erreicht und stellte das Tablett auf ein Tischchen, das sie direkt aufs Bett stellte. Madam Pomfrey nahm den Löffel tauchte ihn in die Suppe und führte ihn zu Harrys Mund. Doch dieser blieb verschlossen.

„Bitte Mr. Potter!" begann die Medihexe auf den Jungen einzureden.

Ginny, die zufällig in Harrys Blickfeld saß, sprang nun vom Fensterbrett auf und kam näher. Harry blickte ihr nach. Das ließ Madam Pomfrey in ihrer Bewegung erstarren. Ginny stand nun neben dem Bett und Harrys Blick ruhte eindeutig auf ihr.

„Hey. Du guckst ja" sagte Ginny überrascht. Auch wenn der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen etwas emotionslos und starr war, lächelte Ginny ihn breit an.

„Vielleicht sollten sie es probieren!" meinte Madam Pomfrey und stand nun von Harrys Bett auf.

Ginny übernahm ihren Platz und fixierte Harry „So so, du weigerst dich zu essen? Aber sieh mal. Wenn du nichts isst, dann esse ich dir alles weg und du bliebst hungrig. Glaub mir, ich hab da kein Erbarmen."

Und um ihre Drohung glaubhaft zu machen, aß Ginny den ersten Löffel. „Hmm… Hühnerbrühe. Also wenn ich's mir Recht überlege, hoffe ich, du isst nichts. Das ist lecker!"

Und sie nahm einen zweiten Löffel. Harrys Blick war immer noch auf sie gerichtet.

„Willst du auch?" fragte Ginny schließlich und führte den Löffel nun zu Harrys Mund.

Für einen kurzen Moment war es vollkommen still. Madam Pomfrey und Ginny hielten die Luft an und warteten was passieren würde. Ginny wollte schon fast mit dem Löffel wieder weg gehen, als sich Harrys Mund endlich öffnete. Er ließ sich den Löffel in den Mund schieben und schluckte langsam die darauf befindliche Suppe.

Danach fiel Harrys Blick auf den Suppenteller vor ihm. Es war als würde er erst jetzt bemerkten, dass er da stand. Dann sah er wieder zu Ginny.

„Mehr?" fragte das Mädchen grinsend.

Und auf diese Weise leerte sich langsam der Teller bis zu Hälfte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es dabei belassen." meinte Madam Pomfrey erstaunt und doch zufrieden, als Harry den Kopf zur Seite drehte, „Sieht so aus, als würde Harry wieder in unsere Welt finden. Es wird noch dauern bis er es schafft, aber der Anfang ist gemacht!"

ooo

„He Ginny, wieso weinst du?" fragte Ron verwundert, als seine kleine Schwester in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors kam.

„Ich… bin nur… glücklich!" schniefte Ginny und strahlte ihren Bruder mit verweinten Augen an.

Ron und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke, ehe sie wieder zu Ginny sahen.

„Er hat gegessen. Er hat mich angesehen und gegessen" flüsterte das rothaarige Mädchen.

Hermines Mund klappte nun auf, aber ihr fehlten die Worte, um etwas darauf zu sagen, daher schloss sie ihn wieder.

„Willst du zu ihm schauen, Mine?" fragte Ron.

„Er schläft jetzt. Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, wir können ihn am Nachmittag wieder besuchen," erklärte Ginny.

ooo

„Es freut mich zu hören, dass es Harry besser geht" sagte Albus Dumbledore, als er von Poppy die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte.

„Ja, diese Ginny Weasley hat vielleicht eine etwas unkonventionelle Art, aber Harry scheint darauf anzusprechen. Er nimmt seine Umgebung nun eindeutig wahr. Aber noch hat er kein Wort gesagt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht kann, oder nicht will. Beim Untersuchen des Gehirns, konnte ich keinen Schaden entdecken, aber die Psyche der Menschen ist sehr kompliziert."

Dumbledore blickte geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster und nickte nur stumm beim letzten Satz.

Draußen hatte nun die Sonne endgültig den Kampf gewonnen und mit einem energischen Wind wurden die letzten Wolken vom Himmel gefegt. Die Vögel hatten es schwer ihren Kurs zu halten, aber sie ließen sich davon nicht abschrecken. Unermüdlich suchten sie sich ihren Weg über den Himmel.

oooooo

„Also du musst die alte Fledermaus ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Hat er heute doch glatt Gryffindor zehn Punkte gegeben!" erzählte Ron Harry, als er nach dem Unterricht mit Hermine vorbeischaute.

Harrys Freunde haben Ginnys Strategie übernommen und behandelten Harrys so, als wenn er in Ordnung wäre. Und ab und zu ging ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen des Jungens.

Harry reagierte inzwischen auf alles. Aber es war wie bei einem Baby, das nicht sagen konnte, was es wollte. Und so blieben die Gespräche immer etwas einseitig. Harry sah den Menschen nun in die Augen. Er zeigte deutlich wie er sich fühlte, er aß wieder normal, aber kein Laut verließ seinen Mund.

Es war immer noch nicht ganz klar, was mit Harry wirklich passiert war, als er am Londoner Bahnhof angekommen war. Ob Vernon Dursley, oder wer anderes dafür verantwortlich war, dass Harry ins Koma gefallen war.

Das einzige was sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass Harry von seinem Onkel geschlagen wurde und kaum etwas zu essen bekommen hatte. Warum Harry seine Briefe verschlüsselt hatte und nicht direkt geschrieben hatte, was los war, blieb auch weiterhin ein Rätsel. Womöglich stand Onkel Vernon direkt hinter ihm, als Harry die Briefe verfasste.

Leider war es unmöglich Harry darauf anzusprechen, denn entweder konnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern, oder er weigerte sich darüber Auskunft zu geben. Wann immer das Thema angeschnitten wurde, sah Harry einen nur mit blankem Geschichtsausdruck an.

oooooo

Mit einem lauten Schrei stieß sich die Eule vom Turm des Schlosses hinunter. Ihre Flügel rauschen im Wind, während sie in die Tiefe glitt. Die Maus, die sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Gras suchte, wusste noch nichts von der drohenden Gefahr von oben. Und in weniger als einer Sekunde war über Leben und Tod entschieden.

Die Eule erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und suchte sich einen Platz zum Verzehr ihrer Beute. Elegant ließ sie sich auf einem Fenstersims nieder. Die Beute war fest in ihren Klauen. Ungestört dessen, was an der anderen Seite des Fensters vor sich ging, begann sie mit ihrem Mahl.

Auch auf der anderen Seite des Fensters, war jemand mit Essen beschäftigt. Harry Potter saß in seinem Bett und löffelte seine Suppe, während Ginny ihm Geschichten des Tages erzählte. Er bekam langsam wieder etwas Fleisch um seine Rippen, doch von wohlgenährt, konnte noch keine Rede sein.

Es wurde spät und Ginny musste am nächsten Tag eine Arbeit schreiben, daher plante sie etwas früher schlafen zu gehen. Mit einem Satz war sie von Harrys Bett gesprungen und meinte: „Ich muss dann. Ich will noch ein wenig büffeln für morgen."

Als sie sich umdrehte um zu gehen, spürte sie, dass sie festgehalten wurde. Die Tatsache alleine, dass Harrys anfing selber Einfluss auf seine Umgebung zu nehmen, in dem er Ginny festhielt, war schon überraschend genug, doch als er dann auch noch sagte „Geh nicht!" erstarrte Ginny erschrocken.

Verblüfft drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen. Und damit sie sich dessen sicher konnte, dass sie richtig gehört hatte, und es sich doch nicht nur eingebildet hatte, erklang Harrys Stimme erneut: „Geh nicht!"

Ginny brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Fassung wieder fand. So lange war der Junge vor ihr einfach stumm gewesen, dass die Worte nun wie geschrieen wirkten. Die Stimme war etwas gebrochen und heißer, da sie so lange nicht benutz wurde, doch die Worte waren eindeutig.

„Du… du kannst ja reden!" platze es aus ihr heraus. Doch kaum ausgesprochen, kam ihr der Satz bescheuert vor.

Harry lächelte unsicher. Seine grünen Augen hatten einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ähm… okay, ich bleibe noch ein Weilchen, wenn du möchtest!" sagte Ginny schließlich und nahm wieder auf Harrys Bett Platz.

„Danke!" hauchte Harry kaum hörbar.

„Wir… dachten schon, du würdest nie wieder… reden" sagte sie vorsichtig.

Harry schlug die Augen nieder: „Tut mir Leid. Ich… wollte nicht… ich hatte Angst, wenn… es… es ist so schwer."

„Ist schon gut, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen!" versicherte Ginny nun mit einem Lächeln.

Dann wurde es wieder still. Beide hatten so viel zu sagen und keiner wusste, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Kannst du dich an was erinnern?" fragte Ginny schließlich.

Harry nickte: „An alles!"

„Wie alles, auch an die Sache…"

Harry nickte erneut und schloss die Augen qualvoll.

„Einfach an alles. Selbst an das, was geschah, als ich im Koma lag. Wieso…" Harry schloss erneut kurz die Augen: „Wieso konnte ich nicht einfach sterben?" fragte Harry und sah dann traurig auf.

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Was musste ihr Gegenüber durchmachen, dass er sich den Tod wünschte?

„Weil" fing sie an und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, „es Menschen gibt, die dich noch brauchen!"

„Ach ja, ich muss ja die Welt retten!" sagte Harry sarkastisch und seine Augen nahmen plötzlich einen grimmigen Ausdruck an.

„Ich… also… das hab ich nicht gemeint!" sagte Ginny verwirrt, „Was meinst du damit, du musst die Welt retten?"

Harry fing an zu grinsen. Doch es war ein unheimliches und unwirkliches Grinsen, das Ginny eine Gänsehaut einjagte.

„Er, oder ich. Einer stirbt durch die Hand des anderen!" erinnerte sich Harry deutlich an die Worte.

„Du redest von der Prophezeiung?" fragte Ginny der langsam ein Licht aufging. „Aber die ist doch kaputt gegangen!"

Harry nickte bestätigend: „Dumbledore hatte sie mir gesagt, nachdem wir aus dem Zaubereiministerium zurück gekommen waren."

„Oh!" war alles was Ginny heraus brachte, als sie das zornige Flackern in Harrys Augen sah.

Für eine Weile wurde es wieder still.

„Was hast _du_ denn gemeint vorhin?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wie?" Ginny wusste nicht was Harry meinte.

„Du sagtest es gibt Menschen, die mich noch brauchen! Was hast du gemeint, wenn du nicht von der Prophezeiung geredet hast?" erinnerte Harry.

Ginny lief rot an und senkte den Blick.

Harrys Hand wanderte hoch und strich dem Mädchen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was machst du?" fragte Ginny überrascht, als Harrys Hand sanft ihre Wange streichelte.

Harry richtet sich weiter auf und rutschte ein Stück näher zu Ginny. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Mädchens und langsam beugte er sich vor. Ginny saß wie hypnotisiert da, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie starrte zurück in die unendlich grünen Augen, die nun immer näher kamen.

„Harry was…?" flüsterte Ginny, doch blieb ihr Satz unbeendet, als Harrys Lippen die ihren erreicht hatten.

Es waren warme, weiche Lippen die sich sanft auf ihre Lippen pressten. Gleichzeitig streifte heißer Atem über ihre Wange. Harrys Hand war hinter Ginnys Kopf gewandert und stützte das Mädchen.

Vorsichtig begann er mit seinen Lippen an den ihren zu saugen. Ginny erwachte endlich aus ihrer Starre und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Harry und drückte den Jungen an sich. Die Wucht der Gefühle, die über sie einbrach war zu gewaltig, als dass sie die Träne hätte verhindern können, die über ihr Gesicht lief.

Sie hatte Harry vermisst. Sie hatte nie etwas gezeigt, alles gekonnt unterdrückt und immer versucht guter Laune zu sein, wenn sie Harry besucht hatte. Doch nun bemerkte sie, wie sehr das alles an ihr genagt hatte. Sie löste sich von Harrys Lippen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Schultern.

Harry strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er konnte Ginny verstehen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über an seiner Seite ausgeharrt und ihn nie aufgegeben. Sie hatte Harry damit geholfen seinen Lebenswillen wieder zu finden, den er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte. Ginnys unermüdliche Art, jeden Tag, das hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Es wurde immer zum schönsten Zeitpunkt des Tages. Und als Ginny plötzlich meinte, sie müsse gehen, weil sie noch lernen musste, da wollte er nicht, dass sie schon ging. Er hatte sich so an sie gewöhnt, dass er sie nicht missen wollte.

Die Sache mit dem Kuss kam einfach über ihn. Eigentlich wollte er sich bei ihr bedanken für alles, was sie getan hatte, aber nun tobte ein Wirbelsturm der Gefühle. Konnte es sein, dass er sich in Ginny verliebt hatte?

„Entschuldige!"

Diese Worte rissen Harry wieder zurück in die Realität.

„Bitte fang nicht du auch damit an!" stöhnte der Junge.

„Womit?"

„Dich zu entschuldigen. Ich… kann es schon nicht mehr hören" gestand Harry „_Es tut mir Leid, Harry_. _Oh mein Gott, der arme Junge_. _Entschuldige_. Ich… Ich kann es wirklich nicht mehr hören. Die einen entschuldigen sich für Sachen, die sie nie gemacht haben. Die andern, für Sachen, die sie nicht verhindert konnten, und wieder andere, aus Mitleid. Aber die, die sich wirklich entschuldigen sollten, sehen schmerzgeplagt weg.

Ich hasse es, in schuldbewusste Gesichter zu sehen, denn es bringt absolut gar nichts, wenn sich irgendwer schuldig fühlt. Das bringt die Gestorbenen nicht zurück und es heilt keine Wunden. Schuld kann den Schmerz nicht rückgängig machen. Und wenn immer einer schuldbewusst drein schaut, erinnert er mich nur an den Schmerz, den ich durchmachen musste. Aber ich will mich nicht erinnern. Ich will vergessen.

Und wenn du da bist, kann ich es. Ich hab dir immer zugehört. Deine Stimme ist so angenehm. Und du hast mich nicht so behandelt, als wenn man mich bedauern müsste. Ich… ich will dir ‚Danke' sagen. Danke, dass du jeden Tag da warst und mein tristes Dasein für einen kurzen Augenblick erhellt hast. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel. Ich…"

Ginny beendete seine Rede vorzeitig. Sie küsste Harry stürmisch und ließ ihn spüren, was sie für ihn empfand. Harry festigte seine Arme um Ginny und ließ ebenfalls seinem Wirbelsturm der Gefühle freien Lauf.

ooo

Als sich Ginny letztendlich doch von Harry gelöst hatte, starrte er mit einen seltsamen Lächeln aus dem Fenster. Die Eule war schon längst weiter geflogen.

So leer Harrys Kopf in den vergangenen Wochen war, so voll war er jetzt. Er wusste, die Neuigkeit würde sich schnell herumsprechen. Er wusste, tausend Fragen würden über ihn hereinstürmen. Fragen die ihn zwingen würden, sich zu erinnern. Und er sah die Gesichter vor sich. Geschockt, ungläubig starr und mitleidig. Nein, er wollte sie nicht sehen.

Er wollte nur Ginny sehen. Und da war ihr Gesicht. Es strahlte in seinen Kopf heller, als jeder Sonnenschein. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss Harry seine Augen und schlief ein.


	4. Ein langer Tag!

AN: THX, für euer Feedback. Und für die, die jetzt Angst haben dass zuviel Ginny x Harry kommt, sei gesagt, dass es immer noch eine Harry - Snape - Geschichte ist. ;-)  
Das hier ist irgendwie mein Lieblingschapter.)

**Ein langer Tag!**

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgestanden. Und kaum einer bemerkte die glitzernden kleinen Flöckchen, die sich seit der Nacht ihren Weg auf die Erde suchten. Ein zarter weißer Teppich hatte sich bereits gebildet, doch war er in der Dunkelheit verborgen, genau wie der Mond, der vergeblich versuchte hinter den Wolken vorbei zu gucken.

Alles schlief noch friedlich in ihren Betten. Oder sagen wir, fast alle. Harry war an diesen Morgen schon sehr früh aufgewacht. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es erst fünf Uhr morgens war. Doch er war zu munter um weiterschlafen zu können.

In seinem Kopf fing es wieder an zu arbeiten. Ginny tauchte immer wieder auf. Wie froh war er, dass es sie gab. Doch plötzlich lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was wenn sie auch von ihm gehen würde. Wie Sirius, oder wie seine Eltern. Was wenn Voldemort auch dieses Stückchen Glück und Liebe vernichten würde? Das konnte er Ginny unmöglich antun. Und er würde es auch nicht überleben. Wenn Ginny gehen würde, würde er es auch tun. Er würde sich Notfalls selbst umbringen, wenn es Voldemort nicht schaffte. Aber was wenn Ginny überlebte und nur er sterben würde? Ginny sollte nicht denselben Schmerz durchmachen müssen, den Harry schon mehrmals spüren durfte.

Sollte er sich wirklich mit Ginny einlassen? Wäre es nicht besser für beide rechtzeitig Schluss zu machen, bevor es richtig anfing? Er hätte Ginny nicht küssen dürfen. Er hätte nichts sagen sollen. Verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit machte sich in Harrys Kopf breit.

ooo

„Guten Morgen, Potter!" begrüßte Professor Snape den Jungen, als er den Krankenflügel betrat. Er war gerade auf dem Weg ins kleine Büro von Madam Pomfrey, doch nun hielt er inne.

Harry saß steif in seinem Bett und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Potter?"

Der Junge reagierte nicht.

Professor Snape änderte seinen Kurs und kam nun zu Harrys Bett. Prüfen sah er den Jungen an. Er trat ins Blickfeld des Jungen und dann wieder bei Seite. Harry reagierte nicht. Schließlich trat er neben den Jungen und griff nach dessen Arm, um seinen Puls zu prüfen. Noch immer saß Harry starr da. Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sehr überzeugend ihre Vorstellung, Potter, aber es sieht ihnen nicht ähnlich einen Rückschlag zu haben!" meinte der Professor schließlich und wandte sich wieder zum gehen.

„Ach ja?" zischte Harry wütend. Doch dann schlug er seine Hände über seinen Mund.

Der Professor drehte sich wieder um. „Keine Sorge Mr Potter. Ich wurde bereits gestern Zeuge dessen, dass sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden haben. Ich wollte gerade zu Madam Pomfrey, als ich sie und die junge Miss Weasley in einer… nun ja… verfänglichen Position wieder fand. Ich beschloss schließlich später wieder zu kommen, als ich hörte, dass Sie mit Miss Weasley sprachen."

„Na toll" nuschelte Harry und starrte wieder zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Ich hätte erwartet sie heute in einer besseren Stimmung wieder zu finden" sagte Professor Snape.

„Tja, mit dem Morgen kommen die Sorgen!" antwortete Harry sarkastisch. Worauf Snape eine Augenbraue hoch wandern ließ.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor!" gestand der Professor.

„Ach ja?" zischte Harry erneut.

Danach wurde es still. Professor Snape verschwand schließlich in Madam Pomfreys Büro, doch nur um wenig später wieder zu kommen. Und zwar mit einem Tablett mit Harrys Frühstück drauf.

Der Junge beobachtete verwirrt, wie der Professor das Tablett auf Harrys Nachttischen stellte und dann am Nebenbett Platz nahm.

Während Harry zwischen dem Tablett und dem Professor hin und her schaute, fiel ihm auf, dass er Madam Pomfrey heute noch gar nicht gesehen hatte. Normaler Weise wuselte sie sehr früh aus ihrem Büro, um Harry zu untersuchen.

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?" fragte der Junge verunsichert. Ohne sein Frühstück anzurühren.

„Auf einem Seminar. Sie werden heute mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen!" gab Professor Snape Auskunft, danach befahl er „Iss!"

Harry blickte zu dem Tablett dann wieder zu Snape. „Müssen sie nicht zum Unterricht?"

„Nein. Sie haben mich heute den ganzen Tag!" sagte der Professor mit hämischen Grinsen.

„Na toll!" rief Harry mit nicht überzeugender Begeisterung.

„Iss!" wiederholte sich Snape. Doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht.

„Wieso springen gerade sie für Madam Pomfrey ein?" fragte er weiter.

Snape atmete genervt durch, „Denken sie ich lasse meine Zaubertränke in unwissenden Händen?"

„Oh natürlich. Ich hatte schon geglaubt es wäre meinetwegen!" sagte Harry mit ironischem Ton.

„Vielleicht mache ich es ja auch ihretwegen" antwortete der Professor und grinste erneut.

Mit großen verunsicherten Augen sah Harry zu ihm auf.

„Iss jetzt! Oder muss ich nachhelfen?" fragte Snape.

Zögernd griff Harry nach dem Toast und begann mit seinem Frühstück. Professor Snape beobachtete Harry die ganze Zeit über. Dies machte den Jungen derart nervös, dass er sich schließlich verschluckte und vor lauter Husten kaum mehr Luft bekam. Snape wollte Harry auf den Rücken klopfen, damit er schneller wieder zu Luft kam, doch als er Harrys panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, ließ er es doch lieber bleiben.

Der Professor hatte nicht vergessen, wie Harry aussah, als sie ihn aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus geholt hatten. Die vielen Wunden die sich über den gesamten Körper des Jungen verteilt hatten, zeigten eindeutig, dass Harry aufs Übelste misshandelt wurde. So war es nicht weiter wunderlich, wenn der Junge Angst vor Berührungen hatte. Auch wenn er gestern in der Gegenwart von Miss Weasley offensichtlich kein Problem damit zu haben schien.

„Madam Pomfrey hat gemeint, dass ich auch die Untersuchungen übernehmen soll, die sie sonst macht, sowie die Übungen um ihre Muskeln wieder aufzubauen. Ich werde sie also berühren müssen." sagte der Professor schließlich, nachdem sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte. Doch nun sah der Junge aus, als wenn er erneut einen Erstickungsanfall hätte.

„Iss einmal in Ruhe fertig. Ich hole inzwischen den Muskelaufbautrank!" damit stand Snape auf und verschwand im Büro der Medihexe. Harry starrte ihm hinterher. Was hatte Snape vor? Harry malte sich Horrorszenen in seinem Kopf aus. Schließlich brachte er keinen Bissen mehr runter vor lauter Panik.

ooo

Harry hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und der Professor besah sich den Oberkörper des Jungens. Zuerst ließ Professor Snape den Zauberstab rauf und runter fahren, ähnlich wie Madam Pomfrey, nur weniger hastig. Danach wurde eine Paste auf einzelne Stellen geschmiert, die immer noch hartnäckige Narben aufwiesen.

Jedes Mal wenn Snapes Finger Harrys Haut berühren, zuckte der Junge zusammen. Harry schämte sich dafür, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er hatte Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass Professor Snape es nicht wagen würde, ihm körperlich etwas anzutun.

Der Professor versuchte so vorsichtig vorzugehen, wie er nur konnte. Er verstand Harrys Panik, aber er konnte das dem Jungen nicht ersparen. Er würde gerne etwas Aufmunterndes sagen, aber er wusste weder wie, noch was. Was sollte er dem Jungen sagen, dem er jahrelang seinen Hass spüren gelassen hatte?

So war es totenstill im Krankenflügel, bis endlich die erleichternden Worte ertönten „Sie haben es überstanden!" Harry zog hastig sein Pyjamahemd wieder an. Als er schließlich aufsah, hielt ihm der Professor schon den Kelch mit dem Muskelaufbautrank hin.

Widerwillig griff Harry danach. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht, als er den Trank runterwürgte. „Das schmeckt scheußlich!" schimpfte er schließlich.

„Nach was sollte denn der Trank ihrer Meinung nach schmecken?" fragte der Professor interessiert.

„Nach Himbeersirup zum Beispiel!" schlug Harry vor.

Professor Snape schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. „Natürlich. Nur das Feinste für den Goldenen Jungen!"

Daraufhin erntete der Professor einen grimmigen Blick. „Ich bin kein Goldener Junge!" zischte Harry. „Ich bin der Trottel, den man mit Füßen treten kann!"

„Dazu müssten sie aber erst einmal aus dem Bett aufstehen!" antwortete Snape.

Unsicher, wie der Professor das meinte, sah Harry auf. Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Offensichtlich meinte der Professor es wörtlich, denn er wartete bis Harry schließlich seine Füße über die Bettkante schob.

Er hasste es, dass seine Beine aufgehört hatten, sein Gewicht zu tragen. Er ist so lange gelegen, dass er jetzt wie ein Baby wieder gehen lernen musste. Mit dem Muskelaufbautrank ging der Muskelaufbau wesentlich schneller, als bei den Muggeln, aber selbst der Trank konnte es Harry nicht ersparen, sich wieder an das Gehen zu gewöhnen.

Widerwillig nahm er Snapes Hilfe an, um sein Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren. Immer wieder versuchte er, alleine zu Recht zu kommen. Doch jedes Mal musste Snape ihn vor dem Hinfallen bewahren.

„Langsam, Potter. Nichts überstürzen!" meinte der Professor schließlich.

Harry zischte nur wütend vor sich her. Er hasste es, wie ein Invalid an der Hand herum geführt zu werden.

„Machen wir am Nachmittag weiter. Für jetzt ist es genug!" beschloss der Professor schließlich. Was mit einem Grummeln seitens Harrys quittiert wurde.

ooo

Gedankenversunken saß Harry bei seinem Mittagessen. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste er gestehen, dass Snape für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich freundlich war. Niemand zwang Professor Snape Harrys Betreuung für den Tag zu übernehmen, er tat es freiwillig. Und je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto öfter kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das vielleicht eine Art Entschuldigung sein sollte. Vielleicht wollte der Professor wieder etwas gut machen? Doch es kam Harry nach all den Jahren absurd vor.

ooo

„Ich hoffe sie sind bereit für die zweite Runde!" sagte Snape und reichte Harry wieder den Kelch mit dem Muskelaufbautrank.

Harry entging der seltsame Gesichtsausdruck des Professors nicht, als er den Kelch entgegennahm. Und schon bald sollte er den Grund dafür wissen. Er überwand sich einmal mehr, den Trank zu nehmen. Doch als diesmal die Flüssigkeit mit seinem Geschmacksnerven in Kontakt kam, wanderten die Augenbrauen des Jungen überrascht in die Höhe.

„Himbeersirup?" fragte er perplex.

„Das war doch ihr Wunsch! Sie werden den Trank noch öfters trinken müssen. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass sie jedes Mal beinahe einen Brechreiz bekommen!" rechtfertigte sich der Professor schlicht.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das ernst nehmen!" gestand Harry immer noch verblüfft.

„Wenn es sie stört kann ich es auch wieder rückgängig machen!"

„NEIN!" rief Harry entschieden.

Professor Snape schmunzelte. Harry registrierte es. Es war tatsächlich ein Schmunzeln, ohne bösen Hintergedanken.

„Wieso tun sie das?" fragte Harry schließlich. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte.

„Weil ich Madam Pomfrey zugesichert habe, dass ihnen nichts passiert, wenn sie den einen Tag lang auf das Seminar geht, zu dem sie schon vor Monaten zugesagt hatte!"

„Und diese Zusicherung, beinhaltet all meine Wünsche zu erfüllen?"

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter! Natürlich nicht!"

„Warum dann das? Warum Himbeersirup?"

„Wenn es sie so stört, dann ändere ich den Geschmack"

„NEIN! Es ist nicht die Geschmacksrichtung!" rief Harry nun ungeduldig. Darauf hin wurde es still. Professor Snape und Harry starrten sich lange an.

„Ich werde mich nicht bei ihnen entschuldigen, wenn sie das meinen, Potter. Nicht, bevor sie sich bei mir entschuldigt haben!" sagte Snape schließlich, der ganz genau wusste worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Weswegen sollte ich mich entschuldigen?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Oh ja, klar. So ein angeschlagenes Gedächtnis kann sich nicht an alle Kleinigkeiten erinnern, die letztes Jahr passiert sind."

Harry klappte den Mund auf, das konnte der Professor jetzt aber nicht ernst meinen, oder doch?

„Sie meinen den Zwischenfall mit dem Denkarium?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Oh, der Herr erinnert sich doch!"

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während plötzlich Wut in seine Adern schoss. „Ich soll mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich EINE ihrer Erinnerungen gesehen habe? Eine, die ich am liebsten nie gesehen hätte? Während sie mein gesamtes Hirn auseinander genommen haben. Was sind sie nur für ein erbärmlicher Mensch?"

Nun verfinsterten sich Snapes Augen ebenfalls. „Sie wagen es, MICH einen erbärmlichen Menschen zu nennen?"

„JA! Weil sie einer SIND. Dumbledore hat sie gebeten mir Okklumentik beizubringen. Aber natürlich wollten SIE ihre wertvolle Zeit nicht mit einem dummen Jungen wie MIR verbringen. Sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, mir zur erklären, wie man den Geist verschließt. Sie haben die Zeit genutzt, um ihren persönlichen Rachefeldzug, der eigentlich gegen meinen Vater geht, an mir auszulassen. Das IST erbärmlich!" schrie Harry nun wütend.

Snape funkelte immer noch bedrohlich, aber im ersten Moment schien er nicht zu wissen was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Es heißt _Professor_ Dumbledore!" grollte er schließlich.

Harry hatte mit allen gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser Aussage. Mit großen Augen sah er Professor Snape an und dieser starrte zurück. Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, brach Harry in Gelächter aus.

Professor Snape musste ebenfalls schmunzeln. Wobei er nicht genau wusste, warum er das überhaupt gesagt hatte. Harry hatte ihn beschimpft. Wer glaubte er denn, dass er war. Ein Schüler sollte das Recht haben, über einen Lehrer herzuziehen? Doch Harry hatte Recht mit seinen Anschuldigungen. Dieser verdammte Bengel hatte Recht. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum er das einzige aus Harrys Vorwurf heraus pickte, auf das er etwas erwidern konnte. Erst kurz darauf wurde ihm bewusst, wie lächerlich das klang und da platze Harry auch schon in schallendes Gelächter aus. Und irgendwie tat es gut, den Jungen lachen zu sehen.

„Gut. Sie haben Recht Mr Potter. Aber sie und ich wissen, das, was geschehen ist, kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden, auch nicht durch eine Entschuldigung. Das einzige was wir tun können, ist versuchen, uns selbst zu ändern." sagte Snape so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte.

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Dann wieder zu. Schließlich nickte er, denn er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Die drauffolgende Trainingseinheit verlief ziemlich stumm.

ooo

Harry lag wieder in seinem Bett. Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Wer hatte gedacht, dass „gehen" derart anstrengend sein konnte? Allerdings war es auch schon mehrere Monate her, als er das letzte Mal gegangen war. Harry mochte es nicht, auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Er war Harry Potter! Er brauchte keine Hilfe. Von niemandem. Nicht jetzt, nachdem er solange vergeblich auf Hilfe gewartet hatte. Wo waren sie denn alle gewesen, als er sie wirklich gebraucht hatte?

Er hatte gedacht, Dumbledore würde ihn beschützen. Aber das galt wohl nur vor den Todessern, nicht vor durchgedrehten Muggeln. Harry befreite sich mit einem Ruck von seinen Erinnerungen an den Sommer. Er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Er wollte nie wieder daran denken. Vergessen, das war das Beste das er tun konnte, denn sonst würde er sich sofort vom nächstbesten Turm stürzen.

‚Warum eigentlich nicht?' fragte sich Harry erneut und blickte zu den Fenstern des Krankflügels hinüber. ‚Ich stell mich aufs Fensterbrett und lass mich einfach fallen. Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Animagus und werde zu einem Vogel. Dann könnte ich davonfliegen.'

‚Aber Harry. Animagie lernt man doch nicht in einer Sekunde. Dazu braucht man mehrere Jahre.' ertönte Hermines Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

‚Ja, du würdest da runterfallen wie ein Quaffel, nur dass keiner da ist, der dich auffängt. Und wer soll dann unseren Sucher machen?' sprach Rons Stimme.

‚Es gibt Menschen, die dich noch brauchen Harry!'

Da war sie wieder. Ginny. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz. Wieso fühlte er plötzlich so viel für das Mädchen, das er bereits seit fünf Jahren kannte? Ginnys fröhliches Lachen klang durch Harrys Kopf, als der Junge durch das Geräusch herannahender Schritte aufschreckte.

Professor Snape kam mit etwas Silbernen in der Hand zurück. Es war eine neue Bettpfanne. Harry beobachtet den Professor, wie er sie neben sein Bett stellte. Er tat es, als wenn es etwas Alltägliches wäre. Nun ja, für Harry war es inzwischen alltäglich, aber für Snape? Harry spürte den Drang, einmal wieder auf eine Toilette gehen zu können. Diese Pfannen raubten ihn seine Würde. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, ob er Snape vielleicht fragen sollte, ob er ihm half, auf die Toilette zu gehen. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Professor ihn dann eventuell an weitaus empfindlicheren Stellen berühren musste und ein Schaudern rann über seinen Rücken.

Professor Snape entging Harrys gequälter Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Eine Weile beobachtete er Harrys Mienenspiel. Er brauchte kein Legilimentik anzuwenden, um Harrys Gedanken lesen zu können. Es war klar, dass Harry diese Bettpfannen verabscheute. Eine Weile ging der Professor in sich, doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und hielt Harry seine Hand hin.

Der Junge sah verwirrt auf.

„Na kommen sie schon, ehe ich es mir anders überlege!" sagte Snape mit überraschenden weicher Stimme.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Abscheu der Bettpfanne und der Panik, Professor Snape würde ihm zu nahe kommen. Doch schließlich griff er zögernd nach der Hand des Professors. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stand Harry auf seinen Beinen. Doch diese zitterten.

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie die Strecke schaffen?" fragte Snape nun doch ein wenig besorgt.

Harry nickte wild entschlossen und verfluchte seinen Beine, dass sie so schwammig waren und seinen Kreislauf, der drohte, in den Keller zu wandern.

Professor Snape spürte, dass Harrys Griff fester wurde und der Junge mehr Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Gleichgewicht hatte, als noch vor einer Stunde. Insgeheim schallte er sich für die Idee, Harry diesen Wunsch erfüllen zu wollen. Der Junge war bereits genug auf den Beinen gewesen.

Doch schließlich erreichten sie die Toilette. Harry atmete erleichtert durch, als er das Pissoir sah. Es war doch absurd, welch primitive Sache zu Harrys Herzenswunsch werden konnte.

Professor Snape stellte den Jungen vor sich, so dass er seinen Rücken stützen konnte, und hielt ihn unter den Achseln damit er nicht seitlich umkippte. Und so konnte Harry mehr oder weniger ‚selbstständig' sein Geschäft verrichten.

ooo

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er in sein Bett zurückgekommen war. Plötzlich war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden. Das einzige, was er noch so halb mitbekommen hatte, war, dass Professor Snape ihn hochgehoben hatte. Wahrscheinlich um ihn ins Bett zurück zu tragen. Aber Harry war es egal. Er war auf der Toilette gewesen. Er hatte diese doofe Bettpfanne nicht benutzen müssen.

oooooo

Kleine Schneebälle flogen durch die Luft. Inzwischen war die Schneedecke dreißig Zentimeter dick und einige Schüler lieferten sich eine Schneeballschlacht. Andere bauten Schneemänner und wieder andere schmissen sich einfach in den Schnee und hinterließen witzige Spuren. Die Sonne schien zwar, doch hatte sie kaum mehr wärmende Wirkung. Dafür zauberte sie mit ihrem Licht ein Funkeln und Glitzern auf die schneebedeckte Landschaft.

Doch zwei Schüler wollten nicht nach draußen. Als ihr Unterricht endete, hasteten sie in den Krankenflügel.

„Mr Wealsey, Miss Granger" begrüßte Professor Snape die beiden Schüler knapp.

„Professor Snape. Wir wollen Harry besuchen!" erklärte Hermine.

„Ich habe auch nicht erwartet, dass sie sich meinetwegen den Spaß entgehen lassen, draußen im Schnee herumzutoben" antwortete der Professor leicht amüsiert.

Ron und Hermine ließen sich bei Harrys Bett nieder.

„Hey. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron.

Harry nickte nur. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Ginny ihnen gesagt hatte, dass er wieder sprach. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er es seinen Freunden verraten wollte. Es war irgendwie leichter, einfach zu schweigen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl in einer anderen Welt zu sein als sie. Während Ron und Hermines Leben weiter ging, schien Harrys Leben stehen geblieben zu sein. Harry lebte von einem Tag auf den anderen. Über seine Zukunft wollte er nicht denken und seine Vergangenheit wollte er vergessen. Er dachte auch kaum weiter, als bis zu den Türen des Krankenflügels. Er wusste, da draußen gab es mehr. Da draußen lief das ganz normale Leben ab, aber an dem konnte Harry nicht teilhaben. Oder wollte er es nur nicht?

Harry konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren, was die beiden erzählten, da er zu sehr in seinen Gedanken feststeckte. So fiel der Besuch seiner Freunde relativ kurz aus.

ooo

„Muss ich mich jetzt geehrt fühlen?"

Diese Worte rissen Harry wieder in die Realität zurück. „Was?" fragte er verwirrt.

Professor Snape kam wieder aus Madam Pomfreys Büro und setzte sich an Harrys Nachbarbett.

„Na ja… Wenn sie nicht einmal mit ihren besten Freunden reden, dann wundere ich mich, warum sie dann ausgerechnet mit mir sprechen!" erklärte der Professor.

Harry senkte wieder seinen Blick. „Es ist nur… ich weiß auch nicht. Sie kommen mir so weit weg vor. Sie sitzen neben mir, reden mit mir, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn eine Wand zwischen uns wäre."

„Das ist verständlich!" sagte Snape.

Verwundert sah der Junge auf.

„Nun, ihre Freunde haben all das, was sie sich wünschen. Eltern, die sie lieben. Ein ganz normales Leben, das nicht schon mit einem dramatischen Schicksal vorbelastet ist. Und sie haben einander, während sie, Potter, allein hier sind."

Harry sah betroffen drein. Snape hatte genau das ausgesprochen, was er schon die ganze Zeit dachte. Aber woher wusste er das? War es nicht er, der Harry immer seine Berühmtheit vorgehalten hatte?

Der Professor konnte Harrys Geist arbeiten sehen und es war nicht schwer zu erraten was sich hinter den grünen Augen abspielte.

„Ich habe auch dazu gelernt!" gestand der Professor schließlich.

„Wird es zwischen Ron, Hermine und mir je wieder so sein wie früher?" fragte Harry.

Der Professor schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „Es ist nie, wie früher. Sie sind nach wie vor Ihre Freunde, wenn Sie das meinst. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen, es hat Sie verändert. Es kommt darauf an, welchen Stellenwert Ihre Freunde jetzt haben. Sie alleine entscheiden, ob und wie weit Ihnen die Freundschaft mit ihnen noch wichtig ist. Sie kann durchaus weiter gehen, aber sie wird nie wieder wie früher sein."

„Woher wollen _Sie_ das wissen?" fragte Harry.

Professor Snape entging der bittere Unterton dabei nicht. „Auch ich war einmal Teenanger. Und ich erlebte Sachen, die mich verändert haben und die meine Freundschaften zu anderen sehr strapaziert haben."

„Sie hatten Freunde?"

„Nicht alle waren so arrogant wie ihr Vater, Potter!" antwortete Snape mit bemüht ruhigem Ton, doch es schwang deutlich Ärger mit.

„Entschuldigen sie. Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ist nur so rausgerutscht."

Nach einer Schweigeminute fuhr der Professor fort „Sie haben Recht, wenn sie meinen, ich hätte nicht _viele_ Freunde gehabt. Die meisten waren ohnehin falsch. Aber es gab zumindest _einen_, der immer hinter mir stand und ohne den ich jetzt nicht hier wäre."

Harry blickte den Professor überrascht an. „Sie reden von Professor Dumbledore?"

Professor Snape nickte. „Wahre Freunde müssen nicht immer im selben Alter sein!"

Harry senkte den Blick wieder. Grübelnd starrte er zu seinen Füßen, die auf der Bettdecke lagen. Nach einer Weile meinte er gekränkt: „Er war kein einziges Mal hier."

„Er fürchtet, dass sie ihn nicht sehen möchten. Er belädt sich mit Selbstvorwürfen und kommt kaum aus seinem Büro raus. Aber es vergeht kein Tag an dem er sich nicht nach ihrem Befinden erkundigt." gestand Professor Snape.

Harrys Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihn sehen möchte!" zischte er wütend.

„Das sollten sie unbedingt. Da ist so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen Euch. Es wäre besser dem Luft zu machen."

„Hmpf" grummelte Harry.

„Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann würde ich vorschlagen, sie nehmen den heutigen Tag als Beispiel." schlug Snape vor und stand auf.

Harry blickte ihm grübelnd nach. ‚Der heutige Tag?' Der war gewiss anders verlaufen, als Harry es sich je vorgestellt hätte. Es schien so, als wenn Professor Snape sehr viel Erfahrung in der Pflege von kranken Menschen hatte. Was in Harrys Augen ein Rätsel war. Das einzige, was Harry über seinen Lehrer wusste, war, dass er Todesser war. Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, was er heute erlebt hatte. Sowohl Snapes fürsorgliche Seite, als auch Snape als Gesprächspartner, beides war ungewöhnlich.

Aber was sollte ihm das mit Dumbledore helfen? Der Mann der versagt hatte und nun zu feige war, dem Ergebnis in die Augen zu sehen. Wohl war er öfters hier, als Harry im Koma lag. Harry hatte sein gequältes Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte alles gesehen, als er im Koma lag, sofern er es sehen wollte. Es war, als wenn seine Seele und sein Körper sich getrennt hatten. Doch selbst seine Seele war irgendwie gefangen. Als er im Koma lag, wünschte Harry sich nichts anderes, als endlich zu sterben. Aber die ganzen Tränke, die ihm eingeflößt wurden, hatten dies verhindert.

Er wusste ganz genau, wer ihm aus dem Muggelkrankenhaus befreit hatte. Und Professor Snape war neben seinen Freunden der einzige, der regelmäßig da war und sich von Harrys Zustand selbst überzeugt hatte. Er hatte nicht nur bloß Zaubertränke vorbei gebracht. Er hatte Madam Pomfrey öfters geholfen. Professor Dumbledore kam am Anfang gerade ein-zwei Mal und das war es dann. Dann hatte Dumbledore ihn wieder im Stich gelassen.

‚Er macht sich Selbstvorwürfe. Was sollte das denn bringen und vor allem wem? Er sollte eher versuchen, zu reparieren, was noch zu reparieren ist.' Obwohl, Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es jetzt noch was zu reparieren gab. Der alte Kauz hatte ihn verletzt und im Stich gelassen.

Harry konnte verstehen, warum Dumbledore ihn damals bei den Dursleys untergebracht hatte. Er konnte mit Mühe auch verstehen, warum ihm die Wahrheit über Voldemort so lange verschwiegen wurde. Dumbledore wollte Harry beschützen. Er wollte Harry eine weitgehend unbeschwerte Kindheit bescheren und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry schon lange kein Kind mehr war. Aber gerade deswegen, verstand Harry nicht, wieso der alte Mann sich nun so rar machte. Wo war jetzt seine Fürsorge? Wo war jetzt sein Hilfe, sein unerschütterlicher Optimismus, sein weiser Rat? Das schmerzte Harry. Nicht, dass Dumbledore Fehler gemacht hatte. Fehler hatte Harry selber genug gemacht.

Harry seufzte, als er feststellte, dass er sich trotz all des Zorns, nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen. Snape hatte wohl Recht.

Dieser Gedanke kreiste eine Weile im Harrys Kopf und er musste schmunzeln. Er war froh den Tag mit Professor Snape verbracht zu haben. War das nicht absurd? Aber Snape war so „un-snape-isch"

Harry tauchte aus seiner Gedankenwelt wieder auf und sah sich im Krankenflügel um. Er war alleine. Draußen war es bereits finster geworden. Nur im Büro von Madam Pomfrey brannte noch Licht. Harry überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er wollte auf einmal nicht alleine sein.

Schließlich schwang Harry seine Beine über die Bettkante. Vorsichtig rutschte sein Körper nach und Harry übertrug langsam das Gewicht auf seine Beine. Dann stand er. Seine Beine zitterten leicht, aber sie schienen genug Kraft zu haben. Seine Hände tasteten sich von einem Bett zum anderen und schließlich die Wand entlang bis zum Büro.

Als eine Stimme an sein Ohr drang, hielt er inne:

„Mr Potter hat durchaus Fortschritte gemacht. Ja, haben wir gemacht. Nein, es besteht keine Eile. Sie können ruhig noch Essen gehen."

Harry sah um die Ecke und erblickte Professor Snape vor dem Kamin. Eine Weile beobachtete Harry den Professor, unsicher, ob er sich bemerkbar machen, oder lieber zum Bett zurückgehen sollte. Denn länger konnte er nicht hier stehen. Seine Beine zitterten schon ziemlich stark und sein Körpergewicht schien sich mit jeder Minute zu verdoppeln.

„Ahh!" rief Harry erschrocken, als seine Beine plötzlich nachgaben.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Professor Snape aus dem Büro geeilt. „Potter!" rief er überrascht und vorwurfsvoll zugleich. „Was machen Sie da?"

„Ich liege hier so rum, weil das Bett zu weich und zu warm ist!" antwortete Harry sarkastisch.

„Reden Sie nicht so einen Unsinn." sagte der Professor kopfschüttelnd. Ein leichtes Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkeln.

„Wieso Unsinn? Es liegt sich doch ganz gut da!" brummte Harry, weil der Professor immer noch keine Anstalten zeigte Harry hoch zu helfen.

„Also Sarkasmus passt überhaupt nicht zu ihrem dummen Gryffindor-Stolz, Potter!"

„Ich habe keinen dummen Gryffindor-Stolz! Und ich kann sarkastisch sein so viel ich will, denn ich bin nicht einmal ein ganzer Gryffindor!" meinte Harry trotzig.

„Das müssen sie mir erklären!" sagte Snape und half Harry mit einem gekonnten Handgriff zurück auf die Beine, doch Harrys Beine knickten gleich wieder ein.

„Verfluchte Dinger!" schimpfte Harry, als er sich Halt suchend am Arm des Professors festklammerte.

„Die Dinger, wie sie es nennen, tun eh was sie können. Wenn sie etwas verfluchen wollen dann ihre Dummheit!" mit diesen Worten nahm Professor Snape den Jungen auf seine Arme und trug ihn zurück zu seinem Bett.

Mit beleidigten Gesicht ließ es Harry mit sich geschehen.

„Also, was hat Sie angetrieben, diesen dummen Alleingang zu versuchen, wenn es nicht ihr Stolz war?" fragte der Professor, sobald Harry wieder da lag, wo er hingehörte.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen. Er konnte doch nicht sagen, dass er unbedingt mit Snape reden wollte, außerdem würde ihm sein Professor wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben.

„Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, Harry!" sagte Professor Snape schließlich.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry registrierte, was an diesem Satz so seltsam klang. Harry? Hatte sein Lehrer ihm beim Vornamen genannt? Er blickte seinen Lehrer fragend an. Dieser lächelte schwach.

„Darf ich sie was fragen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Kommt darauf an"

„Woher wissen sie das alles. Wie man mit Kranken umgeht und so?"

Professor Snape wurde für einen Moment ziemlich ruhig. Er schien nachzudenken, ob und was er sagen sollte.

„Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen!" meinte Harry schließlich.

Doch der Professor schien eins mit sich geworden zu sein. Er bekam einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, als er sagte: „Ich hatte einen schwerkranken Sohn!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf.

„Er wäre jetzt in deinem Alter, wenn er nicht gestorben wäre. Er war zehn, als er starb. Ich hatte alles versucht, was in meiner Macht stand, dass er wieder gesund wird. Aber es war umsonst. Die Ärzte haben mir gesagt, dass es für diese Krankheit keine Heilung gibt, doch ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er war erst zehn. Er hätte nach Hogwarts gehen sollen. Er hatte sich schon so darauf gefreut." erzählte der Professor niedergeschlagen.

Harry senkte den seinen Blick. Snape hatte einen Sohn? Davon hatte er nichts gewusst. Damit hätte er auch nie gerechnet, nachdem er sich so gemein Harry gegenüber aufführte. Plötzlich sah Harrys auf.

„Jetzt verstehe ich!" rief er erstaunt.

Der Professor zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch.

„Ihr Hass mir gegenüber. Sie haben mich nicht nur gehasst, weil ich berühmt war, oder weil ich James Sohn war. Sondern weil ich lebte. Der Sohn ihres Erzfeindes lebte, während ihrer starb."

„Es war nicht gerecht!" gestand Snape.

„Nein, das war es nicht. Es wäre besser gewesen, _ich_ wäre gestorben. Dann wäre viel Leid verhindert worden." brummte Harry.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Es war nicht gerecht, dich so zu behandeln!" sagte der Professor und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Aber ich hab doch Recht. Sehen sie sich mein Leben an. Was ist daran lebenswert?" fragte Harry, dessen Gedanken einmal mehr, um sein Leben drehten.

Der Professor sah Harry prüfend an. „Du hast Recht, dass dein Leben nicht gerade leicht war. Aber auch du hast glückliche Tage gehabt! Denk an deine Ankunft in Hogwarts. Oder an dein erstes Quidditsch Match. Oder… denk an gestern Abend!"

Harry lief rot an, als Snape Ginny erwähnte.

„Bei all deiner erwachsenen Art, bist du dennoch unverkennbar ein Kind!" stellte der Professor amüsiert fest und grinste.

„Ich bin sechzehn!" verteidigte sich Harry, was dem Professor einen Lacher kostete.

Harry hatte Snape noch nie Lachen gehört. Es war irgendwie fremd, aber es tat gut. Er wusste nicht, wieso es ihm gut tat, wenn sein gehasster Professor lachte. Obwohl, von gehasster Professor konnte eigentlich keine Rede mehr sein. Harry fühlte sich wohl in der Gegenwart des Professors. Sein Wissen und natürliches Verhalten, gab Harry eine Art Sicherheit. Und schließlich musste Harry auch schmunzeln.

ooo

Nach Harrys Abendessen, war Ginny kurz auf Besuch, doch die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape hatte sie sehr verunsichert, so dass sie sich schnell wieder zurück gezogen hatte. Nun lag Harry einmal mehr Gedanken versunken im Bett.

Als Professor Snape kam, um Harrys Bett wieder in Schlafstellung zubringen, fragte Harry: „Wann wird Madam Pomfrey kommen?"

„Erst sehr spät. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden schon schlafen!"

Harry merkte gleich, dass sich der Professor wieder mehr distanziert gab und es machte ihn ein wenig traurig. Sollte es nur dieser eine Tag gewesen sein?

„Bleiben Sie solange noch hier?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Das habe ich mit Madam Pomfrey so ausgemacht, ja!"

Harry rang eine Weile mit sich, ehe er die nächste Frage stellte.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Würden Sie morgen wieder kommen?"

Die Stille die darauf folgte schien endlos. Schließlich meinte Harry: „Wie dumm von mir. Sie haben sicher Unterricht."

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Morgen ist Samstag. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Sie den Tag lieber mit ihren Freunden verbringen wollen."

„Die haben im Moment viele Aufgaben zu machen und kommen erst am Nachmittag" erklärte Harry.

Wieder Stille.

„Sie wollen nicht!" zog Harry seinen Schluss.

„Doch. Ich würde gerne kommen. Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht. Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich am Vormittag komme und mit Ihnen trainiere, dann mache ich es gerne!"

„Das wäre schön!" sagte Harry und suchte den Blick des Professors.

Dieser sah Harry mit einen seltsamen Lächeln an. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Vielleicht kann ich wieder diesem Ding da entfliehen!" mutmaßte Harry und schielte zur Bettpfanne.

Nun wurde das Lächeln des Professor breiter. „Oh, natürlich. Der Herr will sich seine Würde bewahren!" sagte er grinsend.

„Was ist falsch daran?" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Gar nichts!" gab der Professor zu. Er nahm Harrys Polster, klopfte ihn zurecht und zog schließlich Harry die Decke bis zum Hals hoch.

„Nacht, _Dad_!" sagte Harry amüsiert.

„Ich bin nicht ihr Dad, Potter!" verteidigte sich Snape schnell.

„Sie benehmen sich aber wie einer!"

„Nein" sagte Snape entschieden „Ein Dad würde seinem Sohn einen Gute Nacht Kuss geben. Ich werde mich unterstehen, das bei Ihnen zu machen."

„Oh. Gut!" sagte Harry erleichtert und grinste schelmisch.

Professor Snape schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Schlaf gut, Harry!"

„Gute Nacht, Professor!"


	5. Es gibt kein Entkommen

**Es gibt kein Entkommen!**

Eine einsame Sternschnuppe suchte sich ihren Weg über den schwarzen Himmel. Irgendwo in der Ferne schrie eine Eule triumphierend auf, aber ansonsten war es eine ruhige Nacht. Der Mond schlummerte zwischen ein paar Wolkenfetzen und ließ nur ab und zu ein wachendes Auge über die Landschaft gleiten.

Alles schlief tief und fest in Hogwarts. Alle bis, auf einer. Albus Dumbledore war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Das Gespräch mit Harry war jedenfalls besser verlaufen, als er sich gedacht hatte.

Seit gut drei Tagen war Severus ihm im Ohr gelegen und hatte auf ihn eingeredet, dass ein Gespräch mit Harry unbedingt nötig sei. Dumbledore beneidete Severus, dass dieser so schnell Zugang zu dem Jungen gefunden hatte. Doch hatte er Angst, dass Harry ihn zurückweisen würde. Es war einfach unverzeihlich, was er dem Jungen angetan hatte.

Doch nachdem Severus ihm versichert hatte, dass Harry sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als seinen Direktor zu sehen, gab sich Dumbledore schließlich einen Ruck. Das war er Harry schuldig.

So war er eines Morgens in den Krankenflügel gekommen und hatte gestaunt als er sah, wie weit Harry inzwischen wieder gesundet war.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" hatte Dumbledore den Jungen begrüßt.

Harry war gerade beim Frühstück gewesen, als ihm diese Worte innehalten ließen. Unsicher hatte er Dumbledore beobachtet, wie er auf ihn zugekommen war und schließlich auf einem Stuhl neben Harrys Bett Platz genommen hatte.

Dumbledore hatte zaghaft gelächelt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen solle und Harry hatte es ihm nicht gerade nicht leicht gemacht, wie er ihn mit seinen grünen Augen groß angeschaut und geschwiegen hatte.

„Severus hat mir erzählt, dass du wieder sprichst!"

Stille war diesen Worten gefolgt.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte früher kommen sollen. Ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht sehen wollen" erinnerte sich Dumbledore weiter an seine Worte.

Harry hatte leicht den Kopf geschüttelt. „Vielleicht denken sie zur Abwechslung einmal nicht." hatte er vorgeschlagen, doch nicht ohne einen bitteren Ton zu verhindern.

„_Es tut mir Leid!" gab Dumbledore zu._

„_Das hilft mir nicht!" antwortete Harry._

„_Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst sagen soll, als dass mir das alles Leid tut."_

_Wieder folgte Stille. Harry starrte nun wieder vor sich her. Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Immer wieder kommen sie mit ihren weisen Sprüchen und dann, wenn ich sie mal wirklich brauche, schweigen sie. Verstecken sich in ihrem Büro und wagen es nicht mich anzusehen."_

„_Du hast Recht. Ich wage es nicht, dich anzusehen, weil ich weiß, dass ich für das alles hier Schuld bin." _

_Harry sah nun wieder auf: „Haben sie mich eingesperrt?"_

„_Nein"_

„_Haben sie mich geschlagen?"_

„_Nein"_

„_Haben sie mir Nachts einen Knebel verpasst, damit ich nicht schreien kann?"_

„_Nein" Dumbledores Gesicht wurde immer entsetzter. Davon zu wissen, oder es direkt von Harry zu hören, waren zweierlei._

„_Wieso denken Sie dann, dass sie daran Schuld sind, dass man mich bewusstlos in Kings Cross aufgefunden hat?"_

„_Ich habe dich zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt" wandte Dumbledore ein._

„_Hatten Sie schon damals gewusst, was die Dursleys so tun; wie sie sind?" fragte Harry weiter._

„_Nein, aber…"_

„_Haben sie den Ordensmitgliedern gesagt, sie sollen Onkel Vernon drohen mich in Ruhe zu lassen? Wodurch das Ganze erst recht schlimmer geworden war?"_

„_Nein, aber…"_

„_Sind sie Hellseher?"_

„_Nein, aber…"_

„_Aber was? Woher hätten sie wissen sollen, was innerhalb der Wände von Ligusterweg Nummer vier vorging? Ihre Wachposten standen draußen, nicht drinnen. Schreien konnte ich nicht. Und meine Möglichkeiten in den Briefen zu schreiben, was wirklich Sache war, waren sehr begrenzt. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es jemand bemerken würde. Es war nur einfach ein kleiner Strohalm an dem ich mich geklammert hatte. Ich dachte der Orden würde die Briefe lesen und so hatte ich gehofft, irgendwer würde sie hinterfragen. Aber offensichtlich hatte Ron sie nicht weiter gegeben. Und na ja, niemand hatte sie hinterfragt." Harry blickte zu seinen Füßen._

„_Professor Snape hatte sie gleich hinterfragt, kaum dass er einen der Briefe in der Hand hatte. Aber es war schon zu spät." erzählte Dumbledore._

_Harry nickte nur kurz. Professor Snape war eben ein scharfsinniger Mann._

„_Harry. Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Von Anfang an. Ich hätte dich nie den Dursleys übergeben dürfen" brachte Dumbledore endlich hervor._

_Harry lächelte milde „Woher wollen sie das wissen? Okay, mein Leben bei den Dursleys war schrecklich. Aber sie können nicht wissen was passiert wäre, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten."_

„_Harry, wieso versuchst du mir die Schuld abzunehmen?" fragte Dumbledore nun verwirrt._

„_Weil ich nichts von einen schuldgeplagten alten Mann habe!" meinte Harry schlicht, „Ich möchte vergessen. Wenn ich schon nicht sterben konnte, dann möchte ich wenigstens vergessen können. Und schuldgeplagte Mienen, die mich ständig daran erinnern, dass etwas war, sind nicht sehr förderlich dabei."_

Dumbledore hatte erst verdauen müssen, was er da gehört hatte. ‚wenn ich schon nicht sterben konnte' Harry hatte das derart sachlich ausgesprochen, dass es dem Direktor kalt über den Rücken gelaufen war.

Wenn Harry sich Gedanken ums Sterben machte, war er dann noch machtvoll um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen? Oder wird es genau das sein, was ihn siegen lassen wird? Wenn Harry keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte, dann war er Voldemort einiges voraus. Aber Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass Harry starb. Er würde am liebsten Harry diese Bürde, der Gegenüberstellung mit Voldemort ersparen. Er würde es selber machen, wenn es diese Prophezeiung nicht gäbe. Er wäre bereit sein Leben dafür zu geben. Harry war sechzehn. Er sollte leben!

Dies war einer der vielen Gedanken, die nach wie vor zu dieser späten Stunde in Dumbledores Kopf kreisten.

Egal was Dumbledore über seine Schuld gesagt hatte, Harry hatte alle Argumente abgeschmettert. Das einzige wessen Harry seinen Direktor beschuldigt hatte war, dass Dumbleldore ihn nicht besucht hatte.

Aber was nun wirklich in King Cross passiert war, wusste Dumbledore immer noch nicht. Nachdem Harry immer wieder gesagt hatte, er wolle vergessen, hatte er sich strickt geweigert, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Der Direktor seufzte.

„_Wieso ist es wichtig was passiert ist? Ich hab es überlebt, oder etwa nicht? Und nun werde ich wieder zu Kräften kommen und mich für meinen Kampf vorbereiten!"_ hatte Harry einfach geantwortet.

Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte sich verändert. Er war nun definitiv kein Junge mehr. Er sprach und dachte wie ein Erwachsener. Eine Tatsache die Dumbledore gar nicht gefiel. Wenn Harry so schnell erwachsen geworden war, wie lange würde er dann noch leben? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den Direktor.

Immer wieder ließ sich Dumbledore die Prophezeiung durch den Kopf gehen, aber es lief immer auf dasselbe hinaus. _Einer stirbt durch die Hand des andern_. Das hieß, dass zu mindest einer streben würde. Aber wäre es auch möglich, dass beide sterben würden?

ooooooo

Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Es war ein schmerzerfüllter, verzweifelter Schrei, der einem jeden einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Ginny schreckte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf auf. ‚Was um alles in der Welt war das?'

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und sah sich im Zimmer um. Ihre Klassenkameradinnen schienen nichts gehört zu haben. Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und stieß beinahe mit Hermine zusammen.

„Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte Ginny verunsichert.

„Harry!" war das einzige Wort was Hermine rausbrauchte.

„Du meinst es war Harry?" fragte Ginny nun beunruhigt.

„Ja!" meinte Hermine und lief weiter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wieso denkst du das war Harry? Und… was hast du vor?" Ginny sah Hermine nach, wie sie nun die nächste Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch eilte.

„Ich hole Ron. Und dann gehen wir in den Krankenflügel. Ich hab Harry noch nie so schreien gehört. Er muss etwas furchtbares geträumt haben. Vielleicht hilft ihm unsere Anwesenheit, sich wieder zu beruhigen!" erklärte Hermine.

ooo

Die drei Teenager rannten durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts Richtung Krankenflügel. Das einzige Licht, das ihnen den Weg erhellte, war das Mondlicht, das bei den Fenstern herein schien.

„Miss Weasley? Miss Granger? Mr Weasley?" ertönte eine überraschte Stimme.

Eine dunkle Gestalt war eben vor der Tür des Krankenflügels aufgetaucht. Doch der weiß schimmernde Bart verriet sofort, um wen es sich handelte.

„Professor Dumbledore! Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber ich denke es ist gut, dass sie da sind!" meinte der Direktor und öffnete die Tür.

Doch sie waren nicht die ersten. Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape waren ebenfalls schon hier. Sie standen um Harrys Bett und schienen irgendwie Schwierigkeiten zu haben.

„Halten sie seinen Kopf still, Professor. Wenn ich seinen Pyjama damit tränke hilft das niemanden etwas!" rief Madam Pomfrey.

„Was denken sie, was ich gerade versuche?" zischte Snape. „Er wehrt sich zu stark"

„Natürlich wehrt er sich. Er wurde über längeren Zeitraum misshandelt! In seinem jetzigen Zustand, erkennt er keinen Unterschied!" erklärte die Medihexe aufgebracht.

„Wir sollten es umgekehrt probieren. Geben sie mir den Trank!" bestimmte Snape schließlich.

Nach weiterem Gerangel wurde es kurz ruhig. Danach gab es ein Husten und Spucken und Harry übergab sich.

„Na toll. Volltreffer, Potter!" knurrte Professor Snape und ging ein paar Schritte vom Bett zurück. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Schweinerei auf seinem Umhang verschwinden. Als er wieder aufsah, entdeckte er die stillen Beobachter an der Tür. Drei entsetzte Schüler und ein besorgter Direktor.

„Guten Abend, Albus!" begrüßte Snape mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Severus, was ist hier los?" fragte der Direktor und kam nun näher, die drei Schüler hinter sich haltend.

Harry war in seinem Bett wieder nach hinten geplumpst und blieb zitternd liegen. Madam Pomfrey legte ihm einen kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn.

„Mr Potter hatte Schwierigkeiten aus seinem Schlaf aufzuwachen, der allen Anschein nach mit Alpträumen gefüllt war" erklärte Professor Snape schließlich.

Worauf Madam Pomfrey schließlich fortsetzte: „Mr Potter hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend in seinem Bett herum gewälzt. Am Anfang dachte ich, es sei ein ganz normaler Alptraum. Doch er wälzte sich immer wilder umher, daher wollte ich ihn aufwecken, aber es ging nicht. Als er dann plötzlich auch noch zu schreien anfing, habe ich Professor Snape um Rat gebeten. Wir dachten, ein einfacher Stärkungstrank würde ihn munter genug machen um aufzuwachen. Doch das einzige, was gestärkt wurde, war seine Stimme!"

„Daher mussten wir Mr Potter ein Brechmittel einflößen. Es ist zwar eine brutale Methode, aber wir hatten keine Wahl! Der Stärkungstrank musste wieder raus. Und, das ist das Ergebnis!" Professor Snape deutet auf den Boden und ließ nun auch hier das Erbrochene verschwinden.

„Danke!" hauchte eine kaum hörbare Stimme, die alle wieder verstummen ließen. Harry lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da. „Aber irgendein Gift, wäre effektiver gewesen!" setzte er sarkastisch nach.

„Mr Potter, wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Diese Frage ließ Harry auflachen. Doch es war ein kaltes, emotionsloses Lachen. Hermine und Ginny schlugen entsetzt ihren Hände über den Mund.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ihnen noch schlecht ist. Dann bringe ich ihnen was dagegen!" verteidigte sich die Medihexe.

„Ist doch egal. Wieso bringen sie mir nicht einen Tollkirschen-Cocktail?" fragte Harry verbittert.

„Harry!" rief nun Ginny entsetzt, die sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte.

Nun öffnete Harry seine Augen. Etwas überrascht blickte er von Ron zu Hermine und anschließend zu Ginny. Ginny hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen.

Harry sah sie traurig an „Tut mir Leid, aber ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich habe versucht zu vergessen. Jede einzelnen Sekunde verdrängt, seit ich aus dem Koma aufgewacht bin, aber nur um festzustellen, dass es kein Entkommen gibt. Ich kann meiner Vergangenheit nicht entfliehen. Ich bin ein Gefangener. Weil alles in mir drinnen ist. Ob ich daran denke, oder nicht. Es verfolgt mich auf Schritt und Tritt und schlägt zu, wenn ich denke, ich könnte glücklich werden. Ich will, dass es vorbei ist. Endgültig. Vielleicht sollte ich Dracos Vater bitten, mich zu Voldemort zu bringen. Ja, ich denke, das wäre das Beste!"

Harry schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und wollte aufstehen.

„Mr Potter, was tun sie da?" rief Madam Pomfrey entsetzt und drückte den Jungen zurück aufs Bett. Oder zumindest wollte sie das, doch Harry schob sie beiseite und stand wenige Sekunden später neben seinem Bett. Aber gerade mal für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn sein Kreislauf war in den Keller gefallen wodurch seine Beine nachgaben und Harry zusammensackte. Professor Snape, der offensichtlich damit gerechnet hatte, fing den Jungen auf.

„Potter, was soll das werden?" fragte Snape sanft.

„Lassen Sie mich los! Wenn ich nicht fähig bin zu gehen, dann hab ich das Recht auf die Schnauze zu fallen. Vielleicht hau ich mir den Schädel an, oder breche mir das Genick dabei!" rief Harry, jedoch ziemlich kraftlos.

Worauf ein schluchzendes Aufheulen folgte, das nur von einen der beiden Mädchen stammen konnte.

„Ein andermal vielleicht!" antwortete Professor Snape und hievte Harry wieder zurück in sein Bett. „Für heute haben sie genug Schrecken verbreitet!"

„Ooooh. Ich verbreite Schrecken. Buuuhhh! Und wieso sind dann noch alle da?" fragte Harry und blickte giftig in die Runde.

Professor Snape holte tief Luft und meinte dann, an die anderen gewandt. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie alle gehen. Mr Potter steht im Moment etwas neben sich. Womöglich durch das Zusammenspiel der beiden Tränke und seiner psychisch instabilen Phase."

„Soll ich einen Schlaftrank holen?" fragte die Medihexe.

„Nein, keine Tränke mehr!" entschied Professor Snape.

Nach und nach verschwanden Harrys Freunde, Professor Dumbledore und schließlich auch Madam Pomfrey.

„Psychisch instabile Phase?" fragte Harry schließlich und sah Professor Snape von der Seite an. „Ich will Schluss machen! Wieso versteht das keiner?"

„Ich kann es verstehen, aber leider nicht zulassen!" antwortete Snape.

Danach folgte Stille. Harry zog seine Beine zu sich und legte den Kopf darauf.

„Er hat Hedwig umgebracht." flüsterte Harry nach einer Weile. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll ruhig sein. Doch sie ist seit Anfang der Ferien nicht mehr geflogen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Ich hatte ihr versprochen sie im Zug frei zu lassen. Sie hat unaufhörlich gekreischt. Da hat Vernon den Käfig genommen und aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Das nachfolgende Auto hatte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen."

Eine neue Stille folgte. Professor Snape sah den Jungen traurig an. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte.

Schließlich fuhr Harry fort: „Sie war zwar nur eine Eule. Aber sie war die einzige Freundin die ich im Ligusterweg hatte. Und sie musste sterben, weil sie den Drang zu fliegen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte. - Ein Vogel muss doch fliegen!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien. Es war vollkommen still, doch die leicht zuckenden Schultern verrieten, dass der Junge weinte.

Während dessen verarbeitete Snape, was er eben gehört hatte. Und zum ersten Mal bekam er eine Vorstellung davon, was am Londoner Bahnhof passiert sein könnte.

„Sag mal Harry, den Wunsch zu sterben, hattest du schon am Kings Cross?"

Harry hielt einen Moment inne. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Hagrid hatte sie mir geschenkt. Neben ihm, war sie meine erste Freundin aus der Zaubererwelt."

„Du hast versucht dich selber umzubringen?" fragte Snape stur weiter.

„Sie war die zuverlässigste Eule, die es je gab. Ich habe erfahren, dass meine Mum auch so eine Schneeeule hatte" erzählte Harry mit glasigem Blick.

„Potter!" sagte der Professor streng und zwang Harry sich wieder aufs Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Harry verstummte und blickte dem Professor in die Augen.

„Ist es so schwer zu glauben?" zischte Harry „Wenn dir alles genommen wird, was dir je etwas bedeutet hatte?" Und mit grimmig entschlossener Miene fügte Harry hinzu „Ja, ich habe versucht mich umzubringen. Vernon hat mich aus seinem Auto geschmissen und gemeint, ich solle nie mehr wieder kommen. Ich hatte nur mehr diesen einen Gedanken im Kopf. Ich verstand nicht mehr, wozu ich überhaupt noch da war. Ich wollte zu Sirius, zu Mum, zu Dad und zu Hedwig. Was sollte ich noch hier, wo jeder sich wünschte, dass ich tot wäre? Wieso sollte ich nicht alle glücklich machen? Einfach sterben - und alle Probleme sind gelöst. Das hätte ich schon vor fünfzehn Jahren tun sollen!"

Nach einem weiteren langen Moment der Stille, erhob Professor Snape leise die Stimme: „Ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. Ich hatte einige Phasen in meinen Leben, an denen ich mir auch gedacht hatte, das Beste wäre, wenn ich sterben würde. Aber oft stellt sich heraus, dass es nur ein kurzer Tiefpunkt im Leben war. Und danach ging es immer aufwärts!"

Harry seufzte ergeben. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich. Er wusste, dass Professor Snape das nicht nur so sagte, um ihn aufzumuntern und dennoch, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Leben je wieder lebenswert werden würde. Je länger er lebte, um so mehr müssen sterben. War es da nicht das Beste, das alles zu beenden?

Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück. Er lag einfach still da und rührte sich nicht.

Nachdem Professor Snape davon überzeugt war, dass der Junge eingeschlafen war zog er sich auch wieder zurück.

ooo

Ein eiskalter Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und er schloss kurz die Augen. Sollte er es wirklich tun? Seit die Dunkelheit sich gehoben hatte, war vieles passiert, wovon er niemals geträumt hätte. Aber wie lange würde diese Ruhe anhalten? War es nicht nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Und wer wäre der nächste, der dem Sturm zum Opfer fallen würde?

Nein, es durfte keiner mehr seinetwegen leiden. ‚Man soll gehen wenn es am schönsten ist. Und schöner wird es sicher nicht mehr. Die Alpträume waren ein eindeutiger Hinweis, dass die Ruhe sich verabschiedet hatte. Er wollte keine Alpträume mehr. Er wollte keine Erinnerungen an das was war. Es zählte der Augenblick. Und im Moment war er frei. Er konnte tun was er wollte. Und er wollte fliegen.

Fliegen wie ein Vogel. Die Flügel spreizen und abheben. In die kalte Nacht hinaus. Der Mond lies die weiße Landschaft einladend aufblitzen.

Erneut schloss Harry seine Augen. Mit tiefen Atemzügen sog er die eisige Luft ein. Dann löste er seinen krampfhaften Griff am Fensterbrett, der sein Gleichgewicht stabil gehalten hatte. Ein weiterer Windstoß ließ ihn den Halt verlieren. Harry breitete seine Arme aus…

Doch er fiel nicht. Eine eiserne Klammer umschloss seinen Körper und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zurück ins Innere.

„Nein!" rief Harry verzweifelt, als er feststellte, dass man ihn seiner Freiheit beraubt hatte und er sich am Boden es Krankenflügels wieder fand. „Nein! Nicht!" er versuchte sich frei zu kämpfen.

„Verdammt" fluchte der vermeidliche Retter.

„Mr Potter!" schrie Madam Pomfrey entsetzt und schloss das Fenster.

„Lass mich los!" jammerte der Junge verzweifelt. Er schlug und trat nach allen Richtungen. Doch je mehr er sich bemühte, umso fester wurde der Griff um ihn. Harry flehte und fluchte. „Bitte!" schrie er schließlich.

„Das ist keine Lösung, Potter." rief Harrys Retter.

„Ist mir egal!"

„Harry!" versuchte der Retter ihn zur Vernunft zu rufen.

„Nein. Ich will nicht. Ich will nicht mehr!"

Nach einem weiteren erfolglosen Versuch sich frei zu winden, gab Harry schließlich auf, frei zu kommen. Kraftlos ließ er seine Arme und Beine sinken. „Nicht einmal umbringen darf ich mich. Was soll ich hier denn noch?" fragte er aufgelöst.

„Das weißt du genau!" war die Antwort und mit einem Ruck, wurde Harry in eine sitzende Position gebracht und wenig später fand er sich in den Armen seines Retters wieder, der niemand geringerer war, als Professor Snape.

Madam Pomfrey blickte nur erschrocken, zwischen Harry und dem Professor hin und her.

ooo

„Wieso habe sie das gemacht?" fragte Harry matt.

„Harry. Du bist ein Gryffindor. Und Gryffindors hauen nicht einfach ab!"

„Ich pfeif auf Gryffindor. Bin sowieso kein ganzer."

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt. Was ist denn der Rest von dir?"

„Slytherin!"

„Na fein. Dann sage ich dir, als beinahe dein Hauslehrer, dass Flucht, selten die richtige Lösung ist!"

„Doch! Jeder wäre besser dran ohne mich!"

„Das ist Unsinn, Harry. Es gibt einige, die sich sehr viel aus dir machen" machte Professor Snape klar.

„Aber jeder, dem etwas an mir liegt und meine Wünsche respektiert, sollte mich gehen lassen. Ich bin doch nur noch aus einem einzigen Grund hier. Um Voldemort zu töten."

Eine kurze Stille entstand. Schließlich fuhr Harry fort: „Okay. Ich werde diesen Bastard umlegen, aber das war's dann. Sollte ich das Ganze überleben, versprechen Sie mir dann, dass ich gehen darf?"

Professor Snape sah den Jungen gequält an.

„Würden Sie einen Giftmix für mich brauen? Bitte!" flehte Harry.

„Darüber reden wir noch. Inzwischen wirst du damit Vorlieb nehmen müssen!" Professor Snape fischte eine Phiole aus seinem Umhang.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry misstrauisch, worauf der Professor amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Gerade wollest du dich umbringen, Potter. Und jetzt machst du dir Sorgen, dass ich dich vergifte?"

„Nein. Aber…"

„Runter damit!" befahl Professor Snape.

Harry nahm die Phiole und trank, was immer auch darin war. Wenig später wusste er, um was es sich gehandelt hatte. Seine Augen wurden immer schwerer und seliger Schlaf übermannte ihn.

ooo

„Ich hab so was befürchtet!" gestand der Direktor, „wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Ich hab ihm einen Schlaftrunk gegeben. Madam Pomfrey hat die Fenster nun magisch gesichert. Die Nachtwache werden wir uns aufteilen. Ich denke ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Jungen steht an."

„Ich werde morgen mit ihm sprechen!" sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Na schön. Ich werde mich dann hinlegen, um ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Professor Snape. Dumbledore blickte ihm nach. Wenn die Umstände nicht so dramatisch wären, würde er sich freuen über Severus Änderung dem Jungen gegenüber. Auch im Unterricht schien er mit seinen Schülern mehr Nachsicht zu haben.


	6. Wahre Freunde

**Wahre Freunde**

Erschrocken klammerte sich Harry an seinem Bett fest. Nur mühsam wachte sein schlaftrunkener Verstand wieder auf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er eben geträumt hatte, nur dass er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte zu fallen.

Sein Griff löste sich wieder, als er feststellte, dass er immer noch im Krankenflügel war und ihm keinerlei Gefahr drohte.

„Guten Morgen!" ertönte da eine freundliche Stimme.

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf seine Nase. Das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore wurde nun vollends klar.

„Professor?" brummte Harry und setzte sich auf.

„Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Keine Ahnung. Gestern wollte ich fliegen, aber man hat mich nicht lassen."

„Ich habe davon gehört."

„Ich weiß inzwischen, warum ich mich nicht umbringen kann!" sagte Harry schließlich.

Professor Dumbledore zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die Prophezeiung! Ich muss im Kampf gegen Voldemort sterben. Ich darf mein Leben nicht einfach beenden. Ich hasse die Prophezeiung! Ich hasse es, dass alles irgendwo niedergeschrieben ist und so geschehen muss."

„Nirgends steht, dass du sterben musst, Harry!" bemerkte Dumbledore.

Der Junge ließ den Kopf hängen. Dumbledore warf ihm einen traurigen Blick zu. Nach einer kurzen Denkpause fuhr der Direktor fort: „Harry, erinnere dich an das, was dich aus dem Koma aufwachen ließ. Du hast entschieden weiter zu leben, warum?"

Nach einer langen Pause antwortet Harry schlicht „Ginny!"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, die Liebe ist eine starke Macht. Du solltest lernen ihr zu vertrauen."

„Wie soll ich das anstellen? Alle die ich liebe, müssen sterben!" rief Harry nun gereizt.

„Wenn dem so wäre, warum denkst du, hast du immer noch Menschen, die sich um dich Sorgen und dich lieben?"

„Weil sie alle zu dumm sind zu bemerken, dass ich gefährlich bin!"

„Oh, verstehe. Ginny, Ron und Hermine sind dumm?"

„Nein!"

„Ich bin dumm?"

„Nein!"

„Professor Snape ist dumm?"

„Nein!"

„Was nun?"

„… Ach… Sie verstehen das nicht."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich weiß, es sind Menschen von uns gegangen, die dir viel bedeutet haben. Aber es ist Krieg. Es sind tausende von Menschen bereits gestorben. Viele haben jemanden verloren, den sie geliebt haben. Du bist nicht der einzige Harry. Aber du gehörst zu jenen, die noch Freunde haben, die sich um dich Sorgen machen. Du solltest ihnen nicht den Rücken zukehren. Vor allem nicht Ginny."

Harry starrte Löcher in seine Bettdecke. Ginnys geschocktes Gesicht vom Vortag kam ihm wieder in Erinnerung. Schuldbewusst schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Ich wollte niemand wehtun, ich hatte nur irgendwie Angst bekommen. Angst, dass meine neue kleine Welt wieder einstürzen würde wie ein Kartenhaus. Die Alpträume sind wieder gekommen. Was wenn das ganze Leid auch wieder zurück kommt? Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand meinetwegen stirbt." gestand der Junge traurig.

Dumbledore nickte verstehend. Dann schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Was?" fragte Harry.

Doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Er verließ Harry ohne weitere Erklärung.

„Dann eben nicht." nuschelte Harry ein wenig beleidigt.

ooo

Ginny bekam vom Direktor eine Freistellung vom Unterricht. Sie sollte sich mit Harry aussprechen. Was sie auch tat. Mit Tränen in den Augen betrat sie den Krankensaal. Und einige Erklärungen später lag sie immer noch schniefend in Harrys Armen.

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Ich bin mir bewusst, welche Gefahr meine Liebe zu dir bedeutet, aber soll ich deswegen auf dich verzichten? Ich liebe dich. Und jeder Augenblick mit dir, ist das schönste in meinen Leben. Und wenn einer von uns doch sterben sollte, dann haben wir uns wenigstens geliebt. Wer geliebt hat, hat das wichtigste Ziel in diesem Leben erreicht. Wir wissen nicht, was danach kommt, also sollten wir das Schönste, was dieses Leben zu bieten hat, in vollen Zügen genießen, findest du nicht?"

Harry strich sanft die Tränen von Ginnys Wange. „So habe ich es noch nie betrachtet." Dann seufzte er und sagte „Ginny, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

Das Mädchen blickte zu Harry auf, „Du musst mir was versprechen!"

„Das wäre?"

„Dass du so was wie gestern, nie wieder machst. Wenn du Zweifel hast, dann besprich es mit mir, okay?"

Harry sah in die wunderschönen braunen Augen von Ginny und nickte. „Es ist nur so schwer, wenn unter dir der Boden weggerissen wird, nicht den Halt zu verlieren!"

Ginny nickte verstehend: „Aber du hast so viele Hände, die dir entgegen gestreckt werden. Du musst sie nur ergreifen!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich hab Angst, dass ich jemanden mitreißen würde."

„Du solltest dir nicht zu viele Gedanken um die anderen machen, Harry. Wenn sie dir die Hand hinstrecken, dann wissen sie, dass es sie mitreißen könnte, doch sie sind bereit das Risiko einzugehen, wenn es dein Leben retten kann" gab Ginny weise von sich.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum so viele bereit sind, für mich ein Risiko einzugehen."

„Weil du für sie dasselbe tun würdest!" war die schlichte Antwort.

Harry sah etwas gequält drein, wohl wissend, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Denkst du, du bist der Einzige, der das Recht hat, sein Leben für andere einzusetzen?" fragte Ginny nun provokant.

„Nein!" verteidigte sich Harry schnell und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht.

Ginny bemerkte es zufrieden und erwiderte das Lächeln erleichtert.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?" erkundigte sich Harry.

„Heute noch nicht!"

„Ähm, nun… Ich liebe dich!"

„Oh, Harry!" rief Ginny und fiel dem Jungen um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und gab ihm zärtliche Küsse in den Nacken und auf die Wange.

Ein Kribbeln lief durch Harrys Körper. „Ginny!" flüsterte er unsicher.

„Schschsch!" machte das Mädchen und verschloss Harrys Mund mit einem intensiveren Kuss.

Während sich ihre Zungen stürmisch begegneten, verschwand die Umgebung um die Beiden. Harry sah nur mehr das Mädchen seiner Begierde vor sich. Das Gehirn hatte sich abgeschaltet und die Gefühle übernahmen seinen Körper.

ooo

„Hm kmm!" erklang es bereits zum dritten Mal, ehe die Teens es bemerkten.

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und stieß sich leicht von Ginny ab, als er den Mann im schwarzen Umhang bemerkte.

„Professor!" rief er schockiert und lief rot an.

Ginny lief ebenfalls rot an und es war schwer zu sagen, wer einen satteren Farbton schaffte.

„Miss Weasley. Ich muss sie doch nicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es verboten ist, über die Patienten herzufallen. Vor allem wenn sie vergessen, zuvor den Vorhang um das Bett zu ziehen!"

„Nein, Sir!" sagte Ginny und grinste verlegen.

„Gut! Das Mittagessen ist in der großen Halle serviert. Sie sollten vielleicht ihre Reserven auftanken!" schlug der Professor vor.

Rasch hauchte Ginny Harry einen Abschiedskuss auf und schon war sie verschwunden. Harry blickte ihr hinterher, ehe Professor Snape die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich lenkte.

„Und Potter. Wie sieht die Sache mit dem Giftmix jetzt aus?"

Harry sah verlegen zu Boden: „Na ja, sie können ihn ja schon mal bereitstellen. Ich muss ihn ja nicht sofort trinken."

„Na schön. Bist du bereit?"

„Bereit wofür?"

„Für deinen ersten Ausgang!"

„Meinen was?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Na ja. Du hast gestern die ganze Strecke zum Fenster alleine geschafft. Also denke ich sind wir so weit, den Krankenflügel einmal zu verlassen!" erklärte Professor Snape.

„Verlassen?" Harry sah ein wenig panisch zur Tür, durch die eben Ginny verschwunden war.

„Du kannst den Rest deines Lebens nicht hier drinnen verbringen" bemerkte Professor Snape stirnrunzelnd. „So wie es aussieht, kannst du nach Weihnachten wieder in den Unterricht!"

„In den Unterricht?" nun konnte Harry die aufsteigende Panik nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ja. Professor Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und ich sind uns einig, dass es das Beste für dich ist, wenn du dich wieder unter deine Klassenkameraden begibst. Das Schuljahr wirst du wahrscheinlich wiederholen müssen, aber bis dahin hast du Zeit dich wieder in den täglichen Ablauf als Schüler einzufügen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will!" gestand Harry.

„Harry, es wird Zeit, dass du wieder Anschluss findest. Du bist hier oben vollkommen isoliert. Du musst zurück ins Leben! Deine kleine Welt hier ist nicht gut für dich!"

„Wieso wissen immer alle anderen, was gut für mich ist?" fragte Harry trotzig.

„Weil wir groß und schlau sind!" konterte Snape grinsend.

„Hmpf!" grummelnd verschränkte Harry die Arme vor sich.

„Na komm schon. Schmollen ist was für Fünfjährige!" bemerkte der Professor amüsiert und zog an Harrys Arm, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu motivieren.

Mit den Augen rollend ließ sich der Junge aus dem Bett ziehen. Seine Beine waren in der Tat nun schon relativ kräftig. Jedenfalls zitterten sie nicht mehr und Harry brauchte auch keine Hilfe, um sein Gleichgewicht zu stabilisieren.

Professor Snape hielt schließlich auf die Tür des Krankenflügels zu und Harry folgte ihm, doch als der Professor die Tür öffnete, blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen. Snape drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Da sind sicher tausende Schüler, da draußen. Die werden alle gaffen!" meinte Harry verzweifelt.

Der Professor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann packte er Harry am Arm und zog ihn einfach hinter sich aus der Tür. „Erstens, sind die meisten in der großen Halle, weil gerade Mittag ist und zweitens, machst du dich gerade ziemlich lächerlich, Potter!"

Als die Krankenflügeltür zurück ins Schloss sprang, drehte sich Harry panisch um. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist!" sagte er.

„Aber ich weiß es. Du musst begreifen, dass die Welt außerhalb des Krankenflügels auch noch existiert und du nach wie vor ein Teil davon bist!"

Unsicher sah Harry seinen Professor an. „Und wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

„Wohin du willst!" Doch bei Harrys Blick zum Krankenflügel fügte er noch schnell hinzu, „Außer da hin!"

So spazierten Harry und Professor Snape zuerst wahllos im Schloss umher. Doch schließlich fanden sich die beiden vor einem Bild wieder, das eine Obstschüssel zeigte.

Professor Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die Küche? Hast du Hunger?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry und kitzelte die Banane. Diese kicherte und krümmte sich und dann ging die Tür auf. Harry streckte seine Nase hinein. Die Hauselfen waren alle ziemlich beschäftigt, den Nachtisch vorzubereiten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es günstig ist, sie jetzt zu stören!" gab der Professor zu bedenken. Doch Harry ignorierte ihn und betrat die Küche nun vollständig.

„Brauchen sie etwas?" piepste eine Elfenstimme. Harry sah hinab und meinte. „Nein, danke. Ich wollte nur sehen ob - !"

„HARRY POTTER!" dröhnte plötzlich eine entzückte Elfenstimme quer durch den Raum. Und wenige Sekunden später wurden Harrys Beine von dünnen Ärmchen umschlossen. Ein wenig nach Gleichgewicht ringend stützte sich Harry an der Wand ab.

„Dobby hat alles mitbekommen. Dobby hat nächtelang nicht schlafen können. Dobby hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Und jetzt steht Harry Potter hier. Er ist extra gekommen, um Dobby zu sehen!" piepste Dobby gerührt und dicke Tränen kullerten ihm aus den riesigen Augen.

„Ist schon gut Dobby!" versuchte Harry den aufgebrachten Elfen zu beruhigen.

„Harry Potter ist viel zu gut! Dobby will sich revanchieren! Was kann Dobby tun? Will Harry Potter was von dem Cremedessert?"

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte in Dobbys Hand eine Schüssel mit Vanillecreme auf, die gespickt mit Erdbeeren und mit Schlagsahne verziert war.

Fragend sah sich Harry nach Professor Snape um. Dieser stand mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand gelehnt und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Danke, Dobby!" Harry nahm das Dessert entgegen und nahm auf einen der niedrigen Küchentische Platz.

„Möchte Professor Snape, Sir, auch ein Dessert?" fragte Dobby höflich.

„Nein, danke!" lehnte Snape ab und gesellte sich stumm an Harrys Seite. Es war ihm scheinbar unangenehm hier zu sein.

„Sollen wir gehen?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Nein. Iss dein Dessert!" war Snapes knappe Antwort.

Dobby und Harry unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während Harry aß. Das hieß, Dobby erzählte die Highlights der Ereignisse aus hauselfischer Sicht und betonte immer wieder, was für Sorgen er sich wegen Harry gemacht hatte und wie sehr er sich freute, dass es ihm wieder gut ging.

Nach einiger Zeit meinte der Professor schließlich. „Wenn du wieder halbwegs unentdeckt zurück möchtest, sollten wir langsam aufbrechen!"

Harry nickte, verabschiedete sich von Dobby und verließ die Küche nach Professor Snape. Relativ stumm gingen die beiden neben einander. Bei den Treppen brauchte Harry schließlich doch ein wenig Hilfe.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?" fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Ja. Ich wundere mich nur über dich!" gestand der Professor.

„Warum?"

„Warum? Unter allen Plätzen in Hogwarts, wählst du die Küche? Und scheinbar hast du auch noch Freunde dort!" stellte der Professor fest.

„Dobby kenne ich schon seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr. Allerdings war er da noch der Hauself der Malfoys!" erinnerte sich Harry.

„Eben, er war Malfoys Hauself. Wie bist du in Kontakt mit ihm gekommen?"

Harry grinste gequält, als er an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Dobby dachte.

„Er hat mich bei den Dursleys aufgesucht und wollte verhindern, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme."

Professor Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso das denn?"

„Wegen der Kammer des Schreckens. Er hat wohl gewusst, dass sie geöffnet werden soll. Er hatte Angst, dass es zu gefährlich für mich werden könnte. Er hat damals die Absperrung beim Kings Cross blockiert, sodass Ron und ich den Zug verpassten."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Eure Anreise mit dem fliegenden Auto. Das war ohne Zweifel einer der dümmsten Aktionen, die ihr euch geleistet habt!" bemerkte Snape.

„Wir waren zwölf und uns schien es die einzige Chance zu sein, nach Hogwarts zu kommen!" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

Eine Weile war es still. Schließlich erreichten sie den Krankenflügel. Professor Snape hatte Harry den restlichen Weg gestützt, da dieser es noch nicht gewohnt war, so lange auf den Beinen zu sein.

Als Harry sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung in sein Bett kuschelte, blieb Professor Snape, immer noch die Stirne runzelnd, daneben stehen.

„Wenn Dobby versucht hat, dich von Hogwarts fern zu halten, wieso seid ihr dann jetzt Freunde?"

Harry grinste wieder. „Das ist eine gute Frage. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was er sonst noch so alles getan hat."

„Sonst noch?" fragte Snape und nahm schließlich Platz, als er erkannte, dass die Geschichte noch länger dauern könnte.

So erzählte Harry alles über Dobby und seine riskanten Versuche, Harrys Leben zu retten. Und auch davon, dass Mr Malfoy Ginny das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle untergejubelt hatte. Womit der ganze Ärger mit der Kammer des Schreckens begonnen hatte.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens im Mädchenklo war?" fragte der Professor interessiert.

Harry lief rot an, „Na ja wir haben Myrthe kennen gelernt und sie ist am Klo gestorben, das hat uns Aragok erzählt, eine andere lange Geschichte."

„Myrthe?" fragte Snape.

„Ja, der Geist des Mädchenklos!"

„Aber was habt ihr, vor allem Ron und du im Mädchenklo getan?"

Sofern das ging, lief Harry noch röter an. „Na ja, wir wussten, dass dort niemand hinkommt. Wir haben dort…"

„Ja?" das Interesse von Professor Snape war nun voll auf den Jungen gerichtet.

„Vielsafttrank gebraut!" beendete Harry hastig den Satz.

„Ihr habt WAS?" Professor Snape war nun aufgesprungen.

Harry schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter in seinem Bett. „Na ja, Hermine meinte, es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, um die Slytherins auszuhorchen. Wir hatten damals geglaubt, Draco wäre der Erbe Slytherins"

Langsam setzte sich der Professor wieder, „Ihr habt mit zwölf einen Vielsafttrank gebraut?"

„Hermine hat ihn gebraut! Wir habe ihr nur geholfen!"

„Woher hattet ihr die Zutaten?"

Harry setzte ein verzweifelte Miene auf, sollte er das wirklich sagen?

„Lass mich raten!" setzte Snape fort, „Mein Vorratsschrank! War ja nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, dass du dich da vergriffen hast!"

„Ich hab mich noch nie da vergriffen!" verteidigte sich Harry, „Außerdem habe ich damals nur für die Ablenkung gesorgt!"

„Noch nie? Und was war dann im vierten Schuljahr?"

„Die Zutaten zum Vielsafttrank hat der falsche Moody gestohlen, wie sie eigentlich inzwischen wissen sollten" erinnerte Harry.

„Und das Dianthuskraut?"

„Das war Dobby!" grinste Harry unschuldig.

„Ah ja." Damit wurde es wieder für eine Weile ruhig. Schließlich fragte Snape: „Ist euer Vielsafttrank dann eigentlich etwas geworden?"

„Ja! Ron und Ich haben uns in Grabbe und Goyle verwandelt!" berichtete Harry nun wieder etwas stolz.

„Und Miss Granger?"

„Öhm… reden wir lieber nicht davon. Ihr Haar war kein menschliches!"

„Oh… das war damals der Grund, warum sie wie eine Katze ausgesehen hat."

„Sie wussten davon?"

„Sie war wochenlang nicht im Unterricht, klar wusste ich davon!"

„Natürlich!" sagte Harry und schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Ist schon interessant, deine Abenteuer mal aus dieser Perspektive zu hören. Wann hattest du eigentlich im zweiten Schuljahr Zeit für die Schule, deine Hausaufgaben und dergleichen?"

Harry grinste. Er war froh, dass Professor Snape nicht sauer war, wegen dem Vielsafttrank. „Na ja. Die Hausaufgaben machten wir immer am letzten Drücker"

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir das noch mal überlegen, ob ich dich wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus lasse! Ich kann mir denken, dass in deinen anderen Schuljahren, ähnliche Geschichten dahinter stecken."

„Natürlich. Ich bin Harry Potter!"

„Ah ja, hätte ich beinahe vergessen!"

Professor Snape und Harry grinsten sich an. Es war irgendwie eigenartig, wo sie sich noch vor einen Jahr am liebsten gegenseitig umgebracht hätten. Aber es hat sich so vieles geändert. Professor Snape hatte festgestellt, dass er absolut gar nichts über Harry wusste und dass dieser beim genauen Hinsehen nicht soviel mit James gleich hatte, als er ursprünglich versucht hatte sich einzureden. Aber Harry hatte sich auch ziemlich verändert. Seine zynische fast schon slytherin'sche Art erinnerte Snape sehr stark an sich selbst und das hatte seine Neugierde an dem Jungen wohl geweckt.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Ihr Sohn konnte sich glücklich schätzen, sie als Vater gehabt zu haben!"

Schockiert blickte Snape zu Harry.

„Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Nein!" war Snapes knappe Antwort und wenige Augenblicke später verschwand Professor Snape aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry wünschte sich nun, er hätte das nicht gesagt. Offensichtlich hatte er einen wunden Punkt erwischt.

ooo

Professor Snape tauchte den restlichen Tag nicht mehr auf. Was Harry darin bestätigte, dass er ein Thema angesprochen hatte, das er besser nicht erwähnt hätte. Dabei wollte er sich nur indirekt bei Professor Snape bedanken. Er war so froh, dass sich ihr Verhältnis geändert hatte. Er begann in der Tat in Snape eine Vaterfigur zu sehen. Etwas, das er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, als er erfuhr, dass Snape einen Sohn gehabt hatte.

Harry sah den Professor erst am nächsten Tag wieder. Doch Snape gab sich sehr verhalten und war wieder auf Distanz gegangen.

„Und Mr Potter, wo wollen sie heute hingehen?" fragte er sehr sachlich. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich zurückgestoßen. Verunsichert kaute er an seiner Unterlippe herum. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Es kam ihm vor, als wenn plötzlich eine Mauer zwischen ihm und dem Professor war und es schmerzte ihn. Es schmerzte ihn so sehr, dass er bei ihrem stummen Spaziergang durchs Schloss, mehrmals ins Wanken kam. Der Professor stützte ihn, wie immer, aber absolut kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Als sie zurück im Krankenflügel waren, meinte Harry schließlich beleidigt: „Wenn Sie nicht mehr mit mir trainieren wollen, dann lassen Sie es. Sie sollen sich nicht gezwungen fühlen, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen." Harry wollte es eher gelassen klingen lassen. Doch er konnte es nicht verhindern das Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Und er konnte auch nicht verhindern, dass sich eine Träne löste und langsam über seine Wange rollte.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Sie verletzt habe, Potter. Aber ich fürchte unser Verhältnis ist zu eng geworden. Ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer."

„Zu eng?" wiederholte Harry fassungslos. „Ich wollte mich doch nur bedanken für ihre Hilfe und sie sind verschwunden, als wenn ich ihren Sohn ein weiteres Mal umgebracht hätte!" beklagte sich Harry.

Professor Snape starrte schweigend vor sich her.

„In gewisser Weise habe Sie es auch" sagte er schließlich.

„WAS?" Harry war schockiert.

„Ich habe angefangen Sie mit meinem Sohn zu verwechseln!"

Nun war Harry sprachlos. Professor Snape hatte ihn als seinen Sohn gesehen? Einige Minuten verstrichen, ohne, dass jemand etwas sagte, doch schließlich brach Harry die Stille: „Und was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Nun endlich sah Professor Snape Harry in die Augen: „Du bist nicht mein Sohn!"

„Leider!" seufzte Harry leise, doch Professor Snape hatte es gehört.

„Potter, hör dich nur an. Wir sind viel zu verschieden. Wir haben uns jahrelang gehasst. Wer weiß, wie lange wir noch miteinander auskommen? Früher oder später, wird es wieder aus sein."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor sich und starrte nun seinerseits ins Leere. „Sie sagen es. Irgendwann wir es aus sein… mit mir!"

Snape seufzte. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Harry das sagen würde. Es war eindeutig, dass der Junge im Moment jemanden brauchte. Einen Erwachsenen, der ihm den Glauben ans Leben zurückgab. Doch Snape war so durcheinander, dass Harry ausgerechnet ihn dafür ausgesucht hatte. Sollte er sich darauf einlassen? Was wenn Harry beim Kampf mit Voldemort tatsächlich sterben würde, er wäre nicht fähig damit umzugehen.

„Harry, ich kann das nicht. Tut mir Leid!" sagte Professor Snape schließlich und stand auf um zu gehen. Er sah Harry nicht an, aber er wusste, dass dem Jungen weitere Tränen ins Gesicht stiegen.

Als Professor Snape tatsächlich nicht mehr am Morgen kam, um mit Harry zu trainieren, wurde der Junge immer deprimierter. Nicht einmal Ginny konnte Harry aufmuntern. Verzweifelt versuchte sie heraus zu finden, was Harry so betrübte, doch Harry hatte sich wieder in sich zurückgezogen.

oooooo

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten. In Hogsmead waren tausende kleine Lichter, die für Weihnachtliche Stimmung sorgten. Doch die dunkle Gestallt, die sich durch die Gassen schlich, war nicht in weihnachtlicher Stimmung. Angewidert blitze sie die Lichter an und beeilte sich voran.

Schon hatte sie das Ziel erreicht und verschwand im Inneren des Pubs Eberkopf.

„Professor! Lang nicht mehr gesehen!" wurde der Neuankömmling begrüßt. Das Pub war relativ leer. So freute sich der Barbesitzer umso mehr. Doch der Professor brummte nur und ließ sich Gedankenversunken an der Bar nieder.

„Severus, alter Freund, was bedrückt dich?" wollte der Wirt wissen.

Ein weiteres Brummen entwich dem Professor, doch dann fragte er: „Hast du auch schon mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass dir deine Vergangenheit im Weg ist?"

„Oh, das klingt nach einer längeren Geschichte!" stellte der Wirt fest, zog eine Flasche Scotch und zwei Gläser hervor und nahm gegenüber von Professor Snape Platz. „Erzähl mal!"

ooo

Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er an Professor Snape dachte. Wieso hatte Snape ihn zurückgewiesen? Nur weil er seinen Sohn erwähnt hatte? Oder steckte da noch mehr dahinter? Hatte er nicht das Recht die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren?

Nach langem hin und her hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst. Entschieden schlug er die Decke zurück.

oooooo

Gedanken verloren stapfte Professor Snape den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Der Wirt hatte Recht. Er musste mit Harry sprechen, der Junge hatte soviel durchgemacht, es war nicht fair von Snape gewesen, einfach so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen war. Außerdem vermisste er die Zeit mit Harry. So verrückt das auch für ihn klang, aber er vermisste diesen Jungen wirklich!

Trübselig schlug er den Weg zu seinem Büro ein. Morgen würde er mir Harry reden. Morgen würde er… Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Da war jemand in seinem Gang. Langsam und geräuschlos ging er näher. Jemand kauerte vor seiner Tür. Gerade wollte er den ungebeten Gast zur Schnecke machen, als er den wuscheligen Kopf mit dem wirr stehenden schwarzen Haaren erkannte.

„Harry?"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen. Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah zu Professor Snape auf, der nun direkt vor ihm stand.

„Was denkst du, was du hier machst? Du wirst dir noch eine Lungenentzündung holen, wenn du im Pyjama auf dem kalten Boden hockst."

„Ich wollte mit ihnen reden!" stammelte der Junge und versuchte aufzustehen. Professor half schließlich mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach.

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wie lange hast du schon hier gesessen?"

„Weiß nicht" sagte Harry matt, „ne Weile!"

Professor Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schob Harry schließlich in sein Büro. Drinnen drückte er Harry auf einen Sessel und verschwand kurz in seine Privaträume, um wenig später mit einer Decke wieder zu kommen. Diese ließ er auf Harrys Schoß fallen.

„Danke!" nuschelte Harry und warf sich die Decke über die Schultern. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt ihm war.

„Also, was musst du mir mitten in der Nacht erzählen?"

Diese Frage kam Harry derart überflüssig vor, dass er seine Fäuste ballte und nur mit Mühe den aufkommenden Zorn unterdrücken konnte.

„Sie haben mich abgestempelt vom ersten Moment, als Sie mich gesehen haben. Sie haben mich öffentlich im Unterricht gedemütigt und sind auf mir herumgetrampelt. Sie haben mich gehasst, weil ich bin, wer ich bin und ich habe Sie dafür gehasst. Ich habe Sie verachtet und mir mehr, als einmal gewünscht, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt, damit Sie aus meiner Welt verschwinden."

Stille folgte diesen Worten. Professor Snape war zwischen Ärger und Schuldgefühlen hin und her gerissen.

„Doch… diese Person gibt es nicht mehr. Diese Person _ist_ aus meiner Welt verschwunden und hat Platz gemacht für jemanden, der mich besser versteht, als so manch anderer. Diese Person hat mir die Hoffnung gegeben, kein lästiges Insekt zu sein, das man zerquetschen kann." Harry sah nun auf und suchte den Blick des Professors: „SIE haben mir Hoffnung gegeben. Sie haben mir Mut gegeben, weiter zu machen. Und jetzt… wollen sie wieder verschwinden? Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Ich brauche sie! Ich…" Harry senkte schnell wieder seinen Blick. Er wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Doch er war so durcheinander, dass er nicht anders konnte.

„Harry… ich… werde nicht wieder verschwinden" brachte der Professor schließlich hervor.

Zweifelnd blickte der Junge hoch.

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber als ich begriffen hatte, dass ich bereit war, dich wie einen Sohn zu betrachten, bekam ich Angst. Ich bekam Angst, dass ich dich vielleicht auch verlieren würde."

„Sie haben mich aufgeben?" fragte der Junge schockiert.

„Nein. Das hab ich nicht. Aber wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt? Nein, ich habe dich nicht aufgegeben. Ich will mit dir kämpfen. Das ist mir heute Abend klar geworden. Ich will dich auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Mit meinem Wissen und deinem Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste können wir es schaffen. Du wirst leben, das weiß ich jetzt!"

Noch bevor Harry darauf etwas antworten konnte, fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Verwirrt und überwältigt hielt Harry starr inne. Niemand außer Ginny hatte ihn je so umarmt. Eine Weile schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Und wer weiß, wie lange er noch in Snapes Armen gewesen wäre, wenn nicht der Kamin des Professors plötzlich Flammen gespuckt hätte und Madam Pomfreys aufgeregte Stimme erklungen wäre.

„Professor? Severus? Sind sie hier?"

Snape löste seine Umarmung und ging zum Kamin, „Ja, ich bin hier. Was gibt es?"

„Mr Potter! Er… er ist verschwunden!" rief die Medihexe aufgelöst.

„Ja, ich weiß!" gab Professor Snape zurück.

„Sie wissen es? Woher…? Wie…? Seit wann? Wo ist er?" nun vollends verwirrt brachte Madam Pomfrey kaum einen Satz raus.

„Er ist hier. Bei mir. Sie können sich wieder beruhigen!" antwortete Snape.

„Beruhigen? Mein Patient verschwindet und ich soll mich beruhigen?"

„Jetzt wissen sie ja, wo er ist!"

„Ich beruhige mich erst, wenn er wieder hier ist und in seinem Bett liegt!"

„Ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern!"

„Das will ich hoffen! Habe sie eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?"

„_Ich_ hab den Jungen nicht gehen lassen!" verteidigte sich Professor Snape.

„Das hab ich auch nicht… ich… wie auch immer." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Madam Pomfreys Kopf wieder.

Professor Snape drehte sich um und blickte zu Harry hinüber. Dieser saß noch immer etwas verwirrt auf seinem Sessel und hielt die Decke um seinen Körper. Harrys Blick war voller Fragen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten verhindern, dass Madam Pomfrey einen Herzanfall bekommt!" sagte der Professor schließlich und grinste Harry an.

Nach einer Weile begann es um Harrys Mundwinkel zu zucken. Schließlich breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Es war, als wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war. Harry hatte Snape verziehen. Er stand auf und umarmte nun den Professor. Die Decke fiel dabei zu Boden. Der Professor erwiderte die Umarmung und strich Harry beruhigend über den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile meinte er: „Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich gehen!"

Harry nickte nur und kuschelte sich an Snapes Seite. Snape legte einen Arm um Harrys Schulter und so gingen sie zurück zum Krankenflügel. Harrys Augenlieder wurden plötzlich so schwer, dass er Mühe hatte, sie offen zu halten. Von Pomfreys Gezeter bekam er kaum etwas mit. Er fiel sofort in sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Warmes auf seiner Stirn. Als er ein halbes Auge riskierte, sah er, wie sich Professor Snape wieder aufrichtete. Konnte das wahr sein? Hatte der Professor Harry eben einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gegeben?

Ein weiches Lächeln formte sich auf den Lippen des Professors. Harry lächelte so gut er konnte zurück, bevor ihn der Schlaf überrollte.


	7. Wenn die Vergangenheit einem einholt

**Wenn die Vergangenheit einem einholt**

Hogwarts war inzwischen zwei Meter im Schnee versunken. Bäume und Sträucher neigten ihre Äste zu Boden unter der schweren Last. Einzig und allein die Peitschende Weide konnte sich des Schnees durch ihr wildes Beuteln entledigen und ihre Äste wieder entlasten.

Ein überdimensionaler Trampelpfad zog sich vom Wald bis zum Schloss. Hagrid stapfte nun schon zum zwölften Mal mit einem Baum im Schlepptau zum Schloss hinauf, um die große Halle damit zu zieren. Seine großen Füße und das Gewicht des Baumes machten jegliches Schneeschaufeln unnötig.

Beinahe alle Schüler waren wegen der Kälte, die sich im Schloss ausbreitete, über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren. Doch die Lehrer hielten beinhart die Stellung. Und so wurde das Schloss auf den kommenden Abend vorbereitet. Die Hauselfen waren ebenfalls schon fleißig dahinter, ein Festmahl zu zaubern.

Harry war aus seinem Bett aufgestanden und blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Decke zog er eng um seine Schultern. Auch wenn der Krankenflügel der wärmste Ort im ganzen Schloss war, so fröstelte es ihn dennoch, sobald er das Bett verließ.

Hübsche Eisblumen zogen sich an der Fensterscheibe entlang, aber zum Glück nahmen sie noch nicht das ganze Fenster ein. So konnte Harry Hagrid beobachten, wie er sich mit dem letzten Baum abmühte, der etwas widerspenstig zu sein schien.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Ginny, Hermine und Ron kamen mit roten Nasen und Wangen herein.

„Wie seht ihr denn aus? Wart ihr draußen?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Sehr witzig! Nur weil du es hier drin so warm hast, heißt das nicht, dass das ganze Schloss ebenfalls warm ist." beschwerte sich Ron.

„Du siehst auch nicht gerade so aus, als wenn dir heiß wäre!" stellte Ginny fest und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Worauf Harrys Ohren leicht zu glühen anfingen. Es war ihm immer noch unangenehm, wenn Ginny ihn in Gegenwart von Ron küsste. Dabei hatten Ron und Hermine inzwischen ebenfalls offiziell zugegeben, miteinander zu gehen und Ron schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dass Ginny mit Harry ging.

Während Ginny sich mit Harry einfach in dessen Bett zurückzog und sich ungeniert zu ihm hinein legte, setzten sich Ron und Hermine auf das Nachbarbett. Hermine kuschelte sich ebenfalls sehr eng an Ron. So quatschten sie und unterhielten sich den gesamten Vormittag.

ooo

„Ah, ich habe mir gedacht, euch hier zu finden!" unterbrach schließlich eine weitere Stimme die fröhliche Unterhaltung.

Professor Dumbledore gesellte sich dazu und meinte, „Nachdem außer euch keiner über Weihnachten hier geblieben ist, fällt es auf wenn ihr das Mittagessen versäumt!"

„Das Mittagessen ist schon vorbei?" fragte Ron geschockt.

„Nun, ich habe die Elfen gebeten, noch nicht abzuräumen!" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. „Ach und… ehe ich's vergesse. Hier Harry, Professor Snape hat mich gebeten dir das hier zu geben. Er meinte damit du dich nicht verkühlst, solltest du dieses Geschenk schon jetzt bekommen!"

„Ähm, danke!" sagte Harry verwirrt und nahm das Geschenk entgegen.

„Los, mach auf!" rief Ron ungeduldig.

Vorsichtig schob Harry die Schleife beiseite und entfernte das Spellotape, mit dem das Papier zusammen gehalten wurde. Dahinter kam eine Kartonschachtel zum Vorschein. Harry hob den Deckel an und linste hinein. Aber noch konnte er nicht erkennen, was es war, außer, dass es aus feinstem Drachenleder zu sein schien. Mit halb geöffneten Mund hob er einen Umhang hervor, der für kalte Wintertage genau das richtige war. Durch das Drachenleder war er viel dünner als andere Winterumhänge, jedoch wesentlich wärmer.

„Wow!" ging es durch die Reihe.

„Sind sie sicher, dass das von Professor Snape kommt?" fragte Harry und sah auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht mehr hier war.

„Unglaublich. Der muss ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben!" staunte Ron.

„Los zieh ihn an!" rief Ginny ungeduldig.

Harry wurschtelt sich aus seiner Decke und schlüpfte in den Drachenlederumhang. Das dunkelgrün schien perfekt auf seine Augenfarbe abgestimmt zu sein. Er drehte sich um seine eigene Achse und bewunderte jeden Zentimeter, den er erblicken konnte. Dann blickte er auf und sah in drei staunende Gesichter.

„Er ist wunderschön!" rang sich Ginny schließlich durch zu sagen, stand auf, strich mal hier mal dort über den Umhang und ging langsam um Harry herum. Als sie fertig war, fand sich Harry in ihren Armen wieder. „Er passt zu dir!" sagte sie mit weicher Stimme und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ja, vor allem mit diesen Schuhen und dieser trendigen Hose kommt der Umhang erst richtig zur Geltung!" bemerkte Ron mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Ron!" meinte Hermine empört.

Doch Harry blickte auf seinen nackten Füße und der blauweiß gestreiften Pyjamahose und stellte fest, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Bis jetzt hatte Harry sich nie Gedanken übers Anziehen gemacht, aber nun kam es ihm komisch vor, immer im Pyjama herum zu rennen.

„So kann ich unmöglich mit in die große Halle gehen!" bemerkte er und zog den Umhang wieder aus.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam Madam Pomfrey herein und meinte: „Wenn du heute in der großen Halle essen möchtest, dann zieh dir bitte etwas an!" und mit diesen Worten legte sie einen Satz frische Kleidung auf Harrys Bett. Socken, Hemd, Hose und sogar Schuhe waren dabei.

„Na bitte!" sagte Ginny und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich umzog.

„Ihr wollt doch nicht zuschauen?" fragte er leicht panisch.

Ginny lachte und zog den Vorhang um Harrys Bett zu, sodass er blickgeschützt war. Harry kam sich doof vor, so in Panik dabei zu geraten. Aber nachdem was diesen Sommer passiert war, zog er sich nicht gerne unter den Blicken von anderen aus.

Schnell hüpfte er in die Klamotten, die eindeutig nicht seine waren und dennoch perfekt passten und zog mit hochrotem Kopf die Vorhänge wieder beiseite. „Entschuldigt!" nuschelte er verlegen.

„Hey, kein Problem, Mann!" versicherte Ron mit ernster Stimme, um Harry das Gefühl zu geben, dass es in seiner Situation nur selbstverständlich war.

„Meint ihr ich brauche den Umhang?" fragte Harry schließlich, da ihm in dem Gewand nun wesentlich wärmer war.

„JA!" riefen Ginny, Ron und Hermine im Chor.

Also zog sich Harry den Umhang an und folgte seinen Freunden hinaus auf den Gang. Kaum war Harry durch die Tür, verstand er warum er den Umhang brauchte. Es war in der Tat sehr kalt im Schloss. Dankbar zog er dem Umhang enger um sich. Ginny hackte sich schließlich bei ihm ein. Hermine tat es bei Ron und so gingen sie in die große Halle.

Professor Flitwick war schwer damit beschäftigt die Bäume per Schwebezauber zu schmücken. Die Professoren Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape waren in einer Diskussion vertieft. Und die anderen Lehrer beobachteten, oder halfen beim Weihnachtsputz. Jedenfalls waren alle hier, die das Schloss zurzeit bewohnten und das lag sicher an der Tatsache, dass es hier in der großen Halle sehr warm war.

Harry klappte den Mund auf, als er zu Decke sah. Sie zeigte ausnahmsweise nicht das Wetter von draußen, sondern glitzerte und funkelte in hellen Himmelblau, als wenn die große Halle in einer Schneewolke stecken würde.

„Da seid ihr ja!" begrüßte Hagrid die vier. Er war der erste, der sie bemerkt hatte. Aber nun drehten sich alle um. Viele sahen Harry jetzt erst zum ersten Mal. Alle wussten welches Schicksal der Junge hinter sich hatte, aber keiner hatte damit gerechnet ihn bei solch einer Gesundheit wieder zu sehen. Harry konnte bereits ohne Hilfe wieder normal gehen und das verdankte er unter anderem dem harten Training mit Professor Snape.

Unsicher blickte Harry in die Gesichter der Lehrer und lächelte verlegen. Es war ihnen anzusehen, wie sehr sie sich freuten, ihn zu sehen. Hagrid rutschte ein Stückchen mit seinem Sessel und winkte die Kinder zu sich. Statt der Schüler- und Lehrertische gab es eine große Tafel in der Mitte der Halle.

Neben Hagrid waren noch vier leere Sesseln. Der vierte Sessel, stand direkt gegenüber von Professor Snape. Harry suchte Professor Snapes Blick und strahlte ihn an.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und deutete dabei auf den Umhang.

Professor Snape grinste: „Ich nahm an, du könntest ihn jetzt schon gebrauchen. In den Gängen ist es ziemlich kalt! Die letzten Nächte hatte es Minus fünfundzwanzig Grad!"

„Er ist wunderschön! Und wirklich warm!" erzählte Harry.

„Na das hoffe ich doch! Denn sonst hätte ich ihn umtauschen müssen! Aber ich denke, hier in der Halle kannst du ihn ausziehen!" bemerkte der Professor.

„Ausziehen?" wiederholte Harry beinahe empört, „Den zieh ich doch nicht mehr aus!"

Daraufhin zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch.

Inzwischen hatte sich Dumbledore die Mühe gemacht Harrys Teller zu befüllen und stellte nun diesen vor dem Jungen ab. Harry roch daran und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Es war schön, einmal nicht im Krankenflügel zu essen. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren, ignorierte er sie gekonnt und fing an zu schlemmen.

ooo

Nach und nach trauten sich die Lehrer Harry Fragen zu stellen und schon bald verlor Harry seine Unsicherheit. Vor allem Hagrid und Professor McGonagall waren sehr an Harrys Befinden interessiert. Schließlich verkündete Dumbledore, dass er keinen Grund mehr sah, warum Harry nicht wieder in den Unterricht gehen sollte. Allen war klar, dass der Junge den Stoff nicht mehr nachholen konnte, doch sollte Harry zumindest die Möglichkeit haben, sich wieder in den Schulalltag einzugewöhnen.

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Die Vorstellung allen Schülern wieder unter die Augen zu treten, machte ihm immer noch Angst, doch er verbarg es so gut er konnte.

Ginny konnte er jedoch nicht täuschen. Sie drückte ihm unter dem Tisch die Hand und meinte schließlich: „Ich freu mich schon auf nächstes Schuljahr. Denn dann sind wir in der selben Klasse!"

Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu ihr. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Und schließlich grinste er.

„Ich sehe schon. Ich werde meine nächtlichen Kontrollgänge wohl verstärken müssen!" bemerkte Professor Snape.

Harry und Ginny liefen rot an und alle anderen mussten lachten.

ooo

Am Nachmittag wollte Harry ein bisschen hinaus ins Freie, von seinem Selbstmordversuch abgesehen, hatte er schon Ewigkeiten keine frische Luft mehr geamtet. Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey gaben nur widerwillig die Erlaubnis und Snape ließ es sich nicht nehmen mit hinaus zu gehen, um ein Auge auf Harry zu werfen.

Dank dem Drachenlederumhang, war Harry überhaupt nicht kalt, obwohl die Luft eisige Temperaturen hatte. Aber im Gesicht war der Junge ungeschützt und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis seine Nase rot wurde. Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine bauten einen mannsgroßen Schneemann. Als Hermine einen dürren Ast gefunden hatte und ihn dem Schneemann als Nase ansteckte, war das Werk vollbracht. Zufrieden betrachteten sie es.

„Hmm… etwas fehlt noch!" meinte Hermine grübelnd.

„Was denn? Ich glaub nicht, dass wir was vergessen haben. Und wenn du meinen Schal meinst, den kriegt er nicht." sagte Ron bestimmend.

Hermine zog den Zauberstab, „Nein, du kannst deinen Schal behalten!" und damit schwang sie ihren Zauberstab auf den Schneemann.

Dieser erwachte kurzer Hand und fing an Weihnachtslieder zu singen.

„Wow!" staunten die anderen.

„Nun ich denke für Harry war das jetzt genug frische Luft!" bestimmte Professor Snape und kam nun näher.

„Aber mir ist nicht kalt!" versicherte Harry.

„Deine Nase und Wangen sind so rot wie Tomaten. Du solltest es langsamer angehen!" meinte der Professor und blickte die Teens auffordernd an.

„Na gut!" sagte Harry und wandte sich vom singenden Schneemann ab.

„Sehr beeindruckend Miss Granger!" meinte Snape schließlich, als die anderen Harry folgten.

„Danke!" nuschelte Hermine und wurde rot.

ooo

Wegen der Kälte im Schloss versammelten sich die Schüler wieder in der großen Halle. Ron hatte ein Schachspiel geholt und Ginny hatte ihn kurzer Hand herausgefordert. Hermine saß Buch lesend an Ron gekuschelt und Harry versuchte eine Weile, dem Schachspiel zu folgen. Doch schließlich wurde er so müde, dass er seinen Kopf auf die Arme legte und Sekunden später eingeschlafen war.

Als Harry kurz vor dem Nachtmahl immer noch schlief, machten sich seine Freunde Sorgen, den Jungen vielleicht doch überfordert zu haben.

Professor Snape erklärte er, dass die kalte Luft Harry wahrscheinlich so müde gemacht hatte. Doch anstatt den Jungen schlafen zu lassen, rüttelte er energisch an Harrys Arm.

„Lasmichbinmüde!" murmelte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in seinen Armen.

„Harry! Wenn du jetzt so viel schläfst, wirst du die Nacht nicht schlafen können!" erklärte Professor Snape und rüttelte weiter an Harrys Arm.

Widerwillig hob Harry leicht den Kopf und lugte von seinen Armen hoch.

„Das Essen wird bald serviert! Und zieh endlich deinen Umhang aus! Hier drinnen ist es zu warm dafür!" befahl Snape.

„Nein!" beschwerte sich Harry und zog den Umhang enger um sich.

„Willst du damit etwa auch ins Bett gehen?" fragte Snape nun leicht ärgerlich.

„Ja!" grunzte Harry.

„Harry, wie alt bist du eigentlich?" fragte der Professor nun nachdenklich.

Harry grummelte und schlüpfte schließlich aus dem Umhang raus. Das Hemd darunter war vollkommen verschwitzt.

Professor Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ Harrys Hemd mit einen Wärmezauber trocknen.

Harrys Freunde beobachteten die Szene mit einem Lächeln. Auch wenn es ungewöhnlich war, dass sich Professor Snape von einer derart väterliche Seite zeigte, so freuten sich alle für Harry, dass er jemanden wie Snape gefunden hatte.

Das Abendmahl war ebenso ein Genuss wie das Mittagsmahl und zum Erstaunen von Ron und Ginny, kamen Molly und Arthur zum Essen, so wie auch Tonks und Remus. Sie alle begrüßten Harry herzlich und freuten sich, dass er wieder unter Menschen war.

Als die Nachspeise serviert wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore und fragte: „Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn wir die Nacht alle hier verbringen? Die Große Halle ist schön warm. Es wäre doch schade, wenn wir alle in unsere unterkühlten Schlafgemächer zurück müssten!" Ein eigenartiges, beinahe kindliches Glühen tauchte in Dumbledores Augen auf.

Die Lehrer sahen im ersten Moment etwas geschockt aus, bei dem Gedanken an ein Matratzenlager, doch der Punkt mit den unterkühlten Schlafräumen hatte auch was.

„Das meinst du doch nicht im Ernst, Albus?" sagte McGonagall unsicher.

„Doch, das ist mein Ernst. Das wäre doch mal was anderes! Und die Halle ist groß genug!" Dumbledore gefiel seine Idee immer besser.

Einige Lehrer murmelten noch vor sich hin. Aber die Tatsache, dass die Große Halle so warm war, ließ sie schließlich zustimmen.

„Und wir?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, die sich nicht sicher war, ob der Direktor mit alle sie, Ginny, Ron und Harry einschloss.

„Wenn ich _alle_ sage, dann meine ich alle!" gluckste Dumbledore.

ooo

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, doch Harry konnte nicht einschlafen. Es war so absurd hier im selben Raum mit all den Lehrern zu liegen, wo er Monate lang alleine im Krankenflügel war. Sein provisorisches Bett bestehend aus Matratze und Schlafsack befand sich gleich neben den von Ginny. Das Mädchen schlief bereits tief und fest.

Auf Harrys anderen Seite, weiter entfernt, war Snapes Schlafstätte. Er saß an die Wand gelehnt und las. Harry blickte zu ihm hinüber. Seit beinahe zehn Minuten beobachtete Harry Snape schon, ohne dass der Professor etwas zu bemerken schien.

Doch dann ließ Professor Snape plötzlich das Buch sinken: „Wie lange willst du mich noch anstarren, Potter!" flüsterte er genervt.

„Was lesen Sie da?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Starrst du mich deshalb an? Weil du wissen willst, was ich lese?"

„Nein. Ich kann nicht schlafen!"

„Wundert mich nicht. Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen!"

Harry schälte sich aus seinem Schlafsack und huschte zu Professor Snape hinüber. Dieser ließ überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch wandern.

„Was genau denkst du, was du hier tust?" fragte er irritiert.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Er setzte sich auf Snapes Matratze und fischte sich das Buch. Im schwachen Zauberstablicht las er ‚Verteidigungstechniken ohne Zauberstab' Harrys Augen wurden groß. Neugierig schlug er das Buch auf und wollte anfangen zu lesen, doch da wurde ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand genommen.

„Warte, ich…" rief Harry und wollte das Buch festhalten.

„Potter, das ist mein Buch!"

„Aber das kann auch für mich interessant sein!"

„Was denkst du, warum ich es lese!"

„Wieso darf ich dann nicht auch darin lesen?" fragte Harry wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind.

„Weil ich es zuerst lese!" bestimmte Snape und schlug das Buch wieder auf und vertiefte sich darin.

Eine Weile sah Harry zu. Dann stand er auf, holte seinen Schlafsack und kam wieder zurück. „Rück mal ein Stück!" sagte er.

Professor Snapes Kopf schoss in die Höhe. Seine Augen wanderten von Harrys Schlafsack, den er in der Hand hielt, hinauf zu Harrys Gesicht. Sein Blick war dabei undefinierbar starr. Noch nie hatte es ein Schüler gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Andererseits war es auf eigenartigerweise schön, so offen angesprochen zu werden. Es zeigte offensichtlich, dass Harry ihn mochte und keine Scheu mehr vor ihm hatte.

Harry blickte die ganze Zeit über erwartungsvoll seinen Lehrer an, offensichtlich schien er sich nicht für seine Dreistigkeit entschuldigen zu wollen.

Schließlich atmete der Professor tief durch und machte auf der Matratze Platz, sodass Harry seinen Schlafsack neben den seinen legen konnte. Schnell schlüpfte Harry hinein und sah dann frech grinsend den Professor an.

„Ich bin aber Mitten drin und ich werde sicher nicht zurück blättern!" stellte Snape klar.

„Ist schon klar, das macht nichts!" erklärte Harry unbekümmert.

Professor Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann schließlich weiter zu lesen. Harry las einfach mit. Er schien auch nicht langsamer beim Lesen zu sein, als der Professor, denn wann immer Snape umblätterte, beschwerte sich Harry nicht.

So verging mindestens eine Stunde. Doch dann spürte Snape, dass der Druck an seinen Oberarm, an dem Harry lehnte, immer stärker wurde. Mit einen Seitenblick, stellte der Professor fest, dass der Junge eingeschlafen war.

„Na toll!" schimpfte er mit sich selbst, legte das Buch beiseite und schob Harry vorsichtig in eine liegende Position. Eine Weile beobachtete er, wie sich Harrys Brustkörper leicht hob und senkte und er musste unweigerlich an seinen Sohn denken. Er sah auch immer so unschuldig und zerbrechlich aus, wenn er schlief. Und einmal mehr dachte er darüber nach, ob er den Jungen fragen sollte, bei ihm zu bleiben. So lange war Snape einsam gewesen. So lange hatte er niemanden, der ihn wirklich brauchte. Und Harry war auch einsam, genau wie er. Okay, vielleicht war Harry nicht ganz so einsam, immerhin hatte er Freunde und die junge Miss Weasley und ihre Eltern sind auch ganz vernarrt in Harry. Aber Harry lag nun an seiner Seite. Nicht bei Ginny, nicht bei seinen anderen Freunden, und auch nicht bei Lupin, der von Albus Idee so begeistert war, dass er auch hier geblieben war.

Wieso lag Harry bei Snape? Es war sicher nicht nur das Buch. Und dieser neckische Blick, den er aufgesetzt hatte, als er Snape aufforderte Platz für ihn zu machen. Das zeigte doch, dass Harry irgendwie vertraut mit Snape war, oder täuschte sich da der Professor?

Nach gut einer Stunde des Hin- und Herüberlegens, seufzte Professor Snape und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Harrys friedlich schlafende Figur hatte ihn ebenfalls müde gemacht und schon bald schlief auch er ein.

oooooo

Die Sonne lachte wieder aus vollem Herzen. Der Himmel war glasklar. Kein Wölkchen wagte es den Himmel zu trüben und so wanderte die Sonne höher und höher, bis sie über die projizierende Hallendecke von Hogwarts die Schlossbewohner in ihren Nasen kitzelte.

Professor Snape war allerdings schon länger wach. Er war aufgeschreckt, als er plötzlich gespürt hatte, wie sich etwas um ihn gelegt hatte. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und bemerkt, dass es ein Arm war. Ein Arm, der zu einem schlafenden Jungen gehörte, dessen Gesicht sich halb unter dem Professor vergraben hatte. Harry.

Da Snape befürchtete Harry aufzuwecken, verharrte er steif und wartete darauf, dass der Junge endlich von sich aus aufwachte. Doch wie es schien, wollte er nicht aufwachen. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und rings um wurden allmählich alle munter. Doch Harry vergrub sein Gesicht nur noch fester in Snapes Oberarm, so dass er das helle Licht gar nicht sehen konnte.

Ein wenig hilflos sah der Professor zu Dumbledore. Dieser wusste nicht gleich, worin das Problem lag. Doch als Snape einen Blick zur Seite machte, zog Dumbledore die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte verstehend.

Die anderen Lehrer waren eher erstaunt. Keiner hatte mitbekommen, das Harrys und Severus Verhältnis sich derart geändert hatte. Sogar Remus Lupin klappte der Mund auf, was Severus irgendwie gefiel. Es kam einem Triumph über den ehemaligen Herumtreiber gleich.

Einzig und allein Ginny war sichtlich enttäuscht, das Harry nicht bei ihr war. Doch irgendwo konnte sie Harrys Bedürfnis nach ‚väterlichen' Nähe verstehen. Wann hatte Harry denn je die Möglichkeit gehabt?

Der ansteigende Geräuschpegel ließ Harry schließlich doch aufwachen. Er brummte irgendwas Undeutliches und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen. Als er jedoch das Licht bemerkte, drehte er sich sofort wieder um und wollte sein Gesicht erneut vergraben, doch da ertönte eine leicht ärgerliche Stimme: „Jetzt reichts' aber! Willst du nicht endlich aufwachen?"

Harrys verschlafenes Gehirn war langsam. Die Stimme klang jedenfalls nicht nach Ginny, doch wer war es dann, an den er sich so schmiegte? Er riskierte ein Auge und fuhr dann erschrocken hoch.

„Professor! Wie…? Hab ich…? Oh…, entschuldigen Sie!" Hoch rot wie eine Tomate bemerkte Harry, wie ihn alle belustigt ansahen. Harry wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Professor Snape befreite sich endlich aus seinen Schlafsack und streckte sich ordentlich durch.

„Wieso haben Sie mich nicht wieder zurück geschickt?" fragte Harry beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

Professor Snape war, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, ob dieses Vorwurfes. Entgeistert sah er Harry an.

„Ich denke, ein nettes Frühstück, würde uns allen jetzt gut tun. Und dann…!" Dumbledore wies zum größten Weihnachtsbaum in der Halle, „machen wir uns über die Geschenke her!"

Allen, die seinem Blick folgten, klappte nun die Kinnlade runter. Unter dem Baum lag ein ganzer Berg von Päckchen. Vergnügt klatschte Dumbledore in die Hände.

Als Harry die Päckchen sah, wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Er hatte kein einziges. Für niemanden. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Blick.

„Hey!" flüsterte ihm eine sanfte Stimme ins Ohr, „Das schönste Geschenk bist du. Und du schenkst uns allen Freude, indem du Weihnachten mit uns feierst. Du brauchst nichts Materielles. Freude ist das beste Geschenk überhaupt. Immerhin ist Weihnachten das Fest der Freude!"

Harry sah auf und blickte direkt in Ginnys Augen. Sofort verlor er sich in dem schönen Braun. Ein dankbares Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Sanft strich er Ginny über die Wange und wäre sicher noch weiter gegangen, wenn ihn nicht eine Stimme wieder aus seiner Trance gerissen hätte.

„Darf ich euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das immer noch meine Matratze ist!"

Zum zweiten Mal lief Harry rot an und wurschtelte sich endlich aus seinem Schlafsack. Snape verscheuchte die Kinder und ließ mit einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs die Matratze und seinen Schlafsack verschwinden.

ooo

Es war ein kurzes Frühstück, obwohl es herrlicher war, als je zu vor. Doch die Neugierde auf die Geschenke ließ so manchen sein Frühstück eher beenden. Ron und Ginny waren die ersten, die unter dem Weihnachtsbaum knieten und nach ihren Geschenken suchten. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf, gesellte sich aber bald dazu. Harry hingegen beobachtete alles aus der Ferne. Er knabberte langsam an seinem Tost herum und schien nie mit seinem Frühstück fertig zu werden.

Erst als Dumbledore mit einer eindeutigen Geste auch die Lehrer zum Weihnachtsbaum einlud, rutschte auch Harry von seinem Stuhl. Ein wildes Durcheinander folgte, als Päckchen herum gereicht wurden. Und schon bald fand Harry einen kleinen Berg vor sich. Erstaunt klappte ihm der Mund auf.

Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass er Geschenke bekam, aber irgendwie kam es ihm diesmal eigenartig vor. Er hatte kein einziges Geschenk für jemanden, aber offensichtlich hatten alle eines für ihn. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es kam ihm nicht richtig vor. Eine Weile saß er da und guckte auf den Päckchenberg, der Harry sehr stark an Duddleys Geschenksberge erinnerte, die pro Jahr immer um ein Päckchen höher wurden.

„Was ist los?" fragte schließlich Professor Snape, der den Jungen mit skeptische Augen betrachtete.

„Nichts!" sagte Harry schnell und nahm Alibi halber ein Geschenk zur Hand und begann es zu öffnen. Es war der alljährliche Pullover, den Mrs Weasley immer strickte. Ein Schmunzeln zierte nun das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Für Harry hatte dieser Pulli beinahe so viel Bedeutung, wie für einen Hauselfen ein Stück Gewand. Denn der Pullover erinnerte den Jungen immer daran, dass es auch Menschen gab, die sich um ihn Sorgen machten. Von den Dursleys hatte er ja nie etwas Neues zum Anziehen bekommen. Demnach hatte neue Kleidung bei Harry einen sehr hohen Stellenwert.

Als nächstes nahm Harry ein kleines Päckchen in braunen Papier zur Hand, aber irgendwie hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl, daher legte er es unbewusst beiseite und nahm das nächste. So ging es dahin, bis der Berg in zwei Teile geteilt war. Links die Geschenke, rechts das Papier. Schließlich erreichte er das größte Packet. Er hatte gesehen, dass Professor Dumbledore es mittels Zauberstab zu ihm schweben hatte lassen. Als er es anheben wollte, wusste er auch warum: Es war viel zu schwer.

Überrascht besah Harry das Geschenk genauer, ehe er anfing das Papier zu lösen. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass es merkwürdig still geworden war und als er aufsah waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung Harry!" sagte Dumbledore, doch sah er, so wie auch die anderen, weiter Harry beim Auspacken zu.

Verlegen grinsend machte Harry weiter. Doch als der Inhalt das Päckchens zum Vorschein kam, vergaß er die anderen für einen Moment. Was um alles in der Welt sollte denn das sein? Das konnte doch nicht etwa…? Oder doch…? Nun blickte er hoch und sah direkt in Dumbledores Augen.

Dieser grinste vergnügt und sagte: „Ich dachte, du könntest das ganz gut brauchen. Vielleicht hilft es dir deine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten, damit du keine Alpträume mehr hast."

„Aber brauchen sie ihr Denkarium nicht selber?" fragte Harry noch immer erstaunt.

„Das ist nicht meines, Harry! Das hier ist extra für dich angefertigt worden. Ich muss mich an dieser Stelle auch entschuldigen für meinen kürzlich plötzlichen Aufbruch. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber als mir die Idee mit dem Denkarium kam, musste ich schnell handeln! Der Bauer war nur kurze Zeit in Hogsmead."

Harrys Kinnlade klappte immer mehr herunter. Sein eigenes Denkarium! Hier würde er alle grauenvollen Erinnerungen deponieren und anschließend wegsperren können. Nie wieder würde es sich erinnern müssen.

„Das ist… ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll!" stammelte Harry.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen! Deine Augen sagen genug!" meinte Dumbledore und zwinkerte vergnügt.

Harry war einfach nur sprachlos. Fasziniert strich er über die eingravierten Runen und vergaß den Rest um sich. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie man seine Erinnerungen aus dem Kopf bekam.

„Ich kann es dir beibringen! Aber ich bin sicher Severus kann dir diesbezüglich auch behilflich sein," bekam Harry Dumbledores Antwort, noch bevor er die Fragen stellen konnte.

Ein glückliches Grinsen huschte dem Jungen über das Gesicht. „Danke!" war alles was ihm als Antwort einfiel.

Als Harry das ganze Papier wegräumen wollte, fiel ihm wieder das kleine Päckchen im braunen Papier auf. Er wunderte sich, von wem es sein konnte. Es war keiner mehr übrig, den er kannte, von dem er noch nichts bekommen hatte. Stirne runzelnd nahm er es in die Hand. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber seine Nackenhaare begannen sich zu sträuben. Unsicher betrachtete er das braune Ding, das merkwürdig leicht war. Ob er es überhaupt öffnen sollte?

„Von wem ist das?" fragte Ginny, als sie Harry sah.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es steht nichts drauf." gestand Harry.

„Mach's auf!" forderte Ginny.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, dann öffnete er vorsichtig das Papier. Es schien beinahe nur aus Papier zu bestehen. Doch schließlich war Harry zum Inhalt vorgedrungen. Als er sah, was da in seine Hand glitt, starrte er es Sekunden lang entsetzt an.

„Was ist?" fragte Ginny nun verunsichert.

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen ließ und verließ fluchtartig die große Halle.

„Harry!" rief Ginny ihm noch nach, doch da war der Junge schon verschwunden. Die Lehrer sahen verwundert auf. Keiner wusste, was plötzlich in Harry gefahren war.

„Was war das jetzt?" fragte Hermine.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Keine Ahnung!" Dann hob sie auf, was Harry fallen gelassen hatte.

„Eine Feder?" fragte Ginny verwundert.

Hermine nahm ihr die weiße weiche Feder ab und betrachtete sie. Dann zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das ist doch nicht…?" grübelte sie.

Doch als Professor Snape plötzlich an ihr vorbei schritt und fluchte „Dieser verdammte Bastard von einem Muggel!" schien Hermines Theorie bestätigt worden zu sein.

„Was?" Ginny wurde nun unheimlich zu Mute. Vor allem wenn sie bedachte, welchen Blick sie eben von Harry erhalten hatte, voll von seelischen Qualen.

„Ich glaube, das ist eine Feder von Hedwig!" flüsterte Hermine, die es nicht wahr haben wollte.

„Hedwig? Harrys Eule? Aber wieso bekommt er eine Feder von ihr?" Ginny verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, aber gleichzeitig wurde ihr immer kälter, als wenn sie die Antwort schon spüren würde.

„Hast du Hedwig in diesem Jahr je in der Eulerei gesehen?" fragte Hermine. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, Harrys Onkel hat… Hedwig… oh mein Gott, das ist so scheußlich!" rief Hermine und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ron strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Ginny starrte nun genau so entsetzt, wie Harry vorhin. Nur langsam kroch die Wahrheit in ihr Hirn.

ooo

Während dessen war Professor Snape Harry gefolgt, er war der einzige, der die Geschichte von Hedwigs Tod kannte und daher sofort begriffen hatte, was diese Feder zu bedeuten hatte. Während er durch die Eingangshalle schritt fluchte er laut über diesen verrückten Muggel, der Harry alles andere als ein guter Onkel war.

Als er das Eingangsportal öffnete, verstummte er jedoch. Schockiert beobachtete er Harry, der sich verzweifelt gegen die dicke Schneewand schmiss, die durch Hagrids Trampelpfad durch den Zwei-Meter-Schnee entstanden war. Harry rannte Kopf voran gegen den Schnee, fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf und rannte erneut gegen die Schneewand. Seine bloßen Füße waren schon beinahe blau und sein Pyjama längst durchnässt. Selbst der Weasleypullover konnte keinen Schutz vor dem Schnee bieten.

Kaum hatte Snape sich von seinem Schock erholt, rannte er zu Harry. Dieser hatte inzwischen eine weichere Stelle des Schnees gefunden und seinen Kopf tief hinein gebohrt. Zusätzlich hämmerte er mit den Fäusten in den Schnee.

Professor Snape hatte Mühe Harry wieder heraus zu bekommen. Vor allem weil der Junge nicht aufhörte, wie wild um sich zuschlagen.

„Lass mich los!" rief Harry immer wieder und versuchte freizukommen. Doch schließlich gelang es Snape Harrys Arme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Harry war viel zu schwach, als gegen den Professor anzukommen, der seine Arme so um den Jungen gelegt hatte, dass ein Herumschlagen nicht mehr möglich war.

Doch dann begann Harry zu treten und schaffte es den Professor zu Fall zu bringen. Nur kam er dennoch nicht frei. Denn Snape ließ einfach nicht locker. Beinahe fünf Minuten rangen die beiden noch, ehe Harry die Kraft verließ. Professor Snape hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht den Jungen mit Worten zu beruhigen. Doch Harry war wie in Trance und bekam kaum mehr was von seiner Außenwelt mit.

Als Professor Snape spürte, wie die Anspannung in Harrys Körper nachließ, lockerte auch er seinen Griff etwas. Der Junge ließ sich kraftlos fallen und fing an zu heulen wie ein kleines Kind. Snape war im ersten Moment etwas ratlos. Doch dann drückte er Harry an sich, wie er es seinerzeit bei seinem Sohn gemacht hatte, wenn dieser einen bösen Traum gehabt hatte. Harry schmiegte sich instinktiv in die Arme des Professors und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Brust.

Eine Weile wartete Snape noch, ehe er mühsam aufstand und Harry mit sich hochhob. Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er eine ganze Traube an Menschen beim Eingangstor. Sie alle hatten einen ängstlichen und erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Snape stapfte auf sie zu und erklärte knapp. „Ich bringe ihn in den Krankenflügel."

oooooo

„Severus, würdest du dich bitte einmal setzten?" fragte Professor Dumbledore, der dem Mann nun schon eine Weile dabei zu sah, wie er ständig auf und ab ging.

„Haben sie ein Ahnung, was dieser vermalträtierte Muggel angerichtet hat? Haben sie eine Ahnung, was das auf Harry für eine Auswirkung haben kann? Dieser Bastard hatte Harry mehr Leid zugefügt, als der dunkle Lord je fähig sein wird. Der Tod von Harrys Eule hat den Jungen mehr mitgenommen, als der Tod von Black und Cedric zusammen. Die beiden hatte der Junge nur flüchtig und kurz gekannt. Aber seine Eule Hedwig, die kannte er schon sehr lange. Es war das erste Geschenk, dass Harry überhaupt je im Leben bekommen hatte. Und sie war die einzige, die ihm in den Ferien immer beistand. Und dieser Bastard hat sie einfach umgebracht. DAS hat Harry gebrochen! Nicht der Tod von Black. DESWEGEN hatte Harry versucht sich am Kings Cross umzubringen. Vermutlich hatte er es ähnlich gemacht wie heute, nur dass die Wände in der Toilette des Bahnhofs härter waren, als der Schnee!"

Professor Snape musste schließlich Luft holen eher er noch hinten nachsetzte: „Und jetzt, wagt er es auch noch eine Feder von Harrys Eule zu Weihnachten zu verschicken. Wie krank muss dieser Muggel im Hirn sein?"

Dumbledore starrte Professor Snape erstaunt an. Er wusste, dass Severus den Jungen inzwischen sehr mochte, aber so aufgeführt hatte sich Severus noch nie. Er musste Harry wirklich lieben.

„Das kann einen massiven Rückschlag zu Folge haben!" rief Severus aufgebracht nach dem Dumbledore ihm nur einen amüsierten Blick zu warf. Doch schließlich wurde Dumbledore wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß, was dieses ‚Geschenk' zur Folge haben kann. Dennoch muss ich dich bitten, dich hinzusetzten. Der Jungen schläft im Moment, also sollten wir besprechen, was zu tun ist!"

„Ich will ihn adoptieren!" sagte Severus rasch, als er sich endlich setzte.

Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen: „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber eine Adoption? Denkst du das wäre das richtige für Harry?"

„Ich will ihm zeigen, dass es auch anders geht. Ich will ihm zu verstehen geben, dass ich immer für ihn da sein werde. Ich will ihm ein Zuhause geben." sprudelte es aus Severus heraus.

Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch den Bart: „Der Junge hat nun schon mehrmals versucht, sich umzubringen. Du hast selber gesagt, er möchte nach der Konfrontation mit Voldemort, sollte er es überleben, Selbstmord begehen. Und ich bezweifle, dass ihn jemand aufhalten können wird. Harry scheint mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen zu haben. Bist du stark genug dafür, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn es soweit ist?"

Severus starrte den alten Mann ungläubig an. „Ich werde ihn nicht gehen lassen! Er wird leben! Und ich werde alles tun was nötig ist, um ihn glücklich zu machen!"

Der Direktor sah Severus traurig an, doch dann meinte er: „Das letzte Wort in Sachen Adoption hat ohnehin Harry. Wenn er nicht will, kann ihn keiner zwingen!"

„Das ist mir klar. Ich will ihn auch nicht zwingen!" erklärte Severus entschieden.

oooooo

„Miss Weasley!"

„Professor!"

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Ginny ließ den Kopf hängen, ohne zu antworten.

„Sie sehen fertig aus. Sie sollten sich schlafen legen! Ich werde bei Harry bleiben!" sagte Professor Snape schließlich.

„Was für ein Mensch tut so was?" fragte Ginny mit einen traurigen Blick auf Harry.

Doch Professor Snape konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

„Denken sie, Harry kommt wieder zu sich?"

Snape sah nun seinerseits zu Harry. Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er sagte: „Das ist Harrys Entscheidung."

„Sie wussten das mit Harrys Eule?" fragte Ginny.

Der Professor nickte stumm. Ginny seufzte und ließ erneut den Kopf hängen. Schließlich warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Harry und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Professor Snape blickte Harry leicht schockiert an. Der Junge lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Würde er nicht ab und zu zwinkern, hätte man ihn für tot gehalten. Der Professor setzte sich neben Harrys Bett und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine. Seltsam kalt fühlte sie sich an.

„Ich weiß, du kannst mich hören!" begann Snape „Ich hätte da ein Angebot für dich. Also... wenn es dir Recht wäre... ich würde dich gerne adoptieren! Dich für immer von diesen Muggeln wegbringen."

Eine Weile war es still. Snape rechnete auch nicht, dass Harry darauf antworten würde. Umso mehr erschrak er, als er doch Harrys Stimme hörte.

„Was soll das bringen?" flüsterte Harry kraftlos, ohne den Blick von der Decke zu wenden.

„Ich will, dass es dir besser geht!" erklärte Snape.

„Es wird mir nicht besser gehen. Nicht, bis alles beendet ist!"

„Harry… ich…" Snape rang mit sich, doch dann sprach er aus, was ihm am Herzen lag: „Ich liebe dich! Genau wie ich meinen Sohn geliebt habe!"

Nun wandte Harry sich zum Professor um. Durchdringlich studierte er das Gesicht des Professors. Keine Pore schien ihm dabei zu entgehen. Doch dann sagte er: „Ich bin aber nicht ihr Sohn! Irgendwann werden auch sie das erkennen und dann werden sie mich wieder zurückweisen!"

Snape schüttelte vehement den Kopf: „Ich werde dich nicht zurückweisen und mir ist bewusst, dass du nicht mein Sohn bist. Ich verlange auch nicht von dir, dass du so wirst wie er war. Alles was ich dir anbieten will, ist ein Zuhause!"

Harry sah wieder zur Decke hinauf: „Es wird sich nicht auszahlen mir ein Zuhause anzubieten. Sie machen sich unnötige Hoffnungen, denn ich werde nicht mehr lange hier sein. Ich bin sicher, wenn sie mich adoptieren, dann würden sie mich nicht gehen lassen! Aber ich will gehen und zwar für immer. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt was mich hält. Nicht einmal die Liebe zu Ginny ist stark genug, gegen das Leid, das mir dieses Leben aufbürdet. Es ist mir nicht vergönnt glücklich zu sein. So bald ich es bin, passiert wieder etwas. Es wird nie aufhören. Ich will Sie da nicht mit reinziehen. Sie denken, Sie können das Unglück abwenden. Sie denken, wenn ich bei Ihnen bleibe, dann würde mir nichts mehr passieren. Aber dem ist nicht so. Mein Leben ist so vorbestimmt und niemand kann etwas dagegen tun!"

„Vielleicht kann ich das Unglück nicht abwenden, aber ich kann dir beistehen! Und was das 'nicht mit hineinziehen' angeht. Dafür ist es zu spät, denn ich bin schon mittendrin."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. Snape schmerzte es, den Jungen so zu sehen. Harrys Lebenswille war ausgelöscht worden. Wenn Ginny nicht die Fähigkeit hatte, seinem trübseligen Dasein wieder einen Sinn zugeben, wie sollte es dann er, Professor Snape, schaffen?

Snape konnte nicht begreifen, wie man einem Kind nur so weh tun konnte. Wie viele Höllenquallen musste der Junge durchlebt haben, derart zu zerbrechen? Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ der Professor den Kopf hängen. Wäre es anders gekommen, wenn er Harry nie so grausam und ungerecht behandelt hätte? Wieso hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Harry mit seinem Vater so überhaupt nichts gleich hatte? War er derart geblendet gewesen von seinem Hass? Oder war Harry ein guter Schauspieler gewesen?

Nach allem, was Professor Snape über den Jungen erfahren hatte, hatte Harrys Leid angefangen, lange bevor er einen Fuß nach Hogwarts gesetzt hatte. Es hatte mit dem Tod seiner Eltern angefangen. Und egal, ob sich Harry in der Muggelwelt, oder in der Zaubererwelt aufhielt, der Schatten des Leids hatte ihn stets verfolgt. Doch, was immer geschah, Harry hatte sich nie beklagt. Er ist nach jedem Tiefschlag aufgestanden und hat weiter gemacht. Eigentlich war es erstaunlich, dass er nicht schon früher aufgegeben hatte.

Was mit Cedric geschehen war, war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Das gesamte Schuljahr musste für den Jungen schlimm gewesen sein. Alle hatten gedacht, er hätte sich ins Tournier gemogelt. Alle hatten ihn beschuldigt, sogar sein bester Freund. Das alleine muss ja schon hart gewesen sein. Und selbst unter diesem Druck hatte er weiter gekämpft. Er hatte bis zum Schluss gekämpft und am Ende dennoch verloren. Sein Sieg bedeutete die Rückkehr seines schlimmsten Feindes. Was für ein Sieg sollte das sein, wenn man dafür dem Tod ins Auge blicken muss?

Und während der Junge damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht den Mut zu verlieren, haben andere ihn für geisteskrank erklärt. Sie haben ihn bestraft, wann immer er es wagte die Wahrheit zu sagen, die so grauenvoll war, dass es niemand wahr haben wollte. Und das, obwohl es so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte, die Wahrheit zu beweisen. Veritaserum, ein Denkarium oder Legilimentik. Aber man wollte es nicht hören und nicht sehen.

Und dann der nächste Tiefschlag. Der Tod seines Patens. Professor Snape verzog gequält das Gesicht. An dem Tod trug auch er eine gewisse Schuld. Er hatte versagt, Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Dafür hätte er ein Vertrauen zu dem Junge schaffen müssen. Doch stattdessen, war er immer wieder in Harrys Geist eingebrochen und hatte darauf gewartet, dass sich der Junge selbst verteidigte.

Wie hätte Harry jemals seinen Geist verschließen können, wenn sein Zorn jedes Mal aufs Neue wuchs? Harry hatte keinen Schimmer, was diese Visionen anstellen konnten. Woher auch, wenn es ihm keiner sagte? Und so trat das ein, was eigentlich verhindert werden sollte: Durch eine falsche Vision, war er in eine halsbrecherische Rettungsaktion aufgebrochen, obwohl niemand in Gefahr schwebte. Niemand, außer Harry selbst. Schlimm genug, dass Harry diesen Fehler begangen hatte, nahm danach die ganze Aktion auch noch einen tragischen Ausgang. Der, den Harry zu retten glaubte, war zu Harrys Rettung gekommen und dabei gestorben. Welch Ironie des Schicksals?

Es war schwer für den Jungen. Aber noch immer hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Noch immer hielt er seinen Kopf aufrecht. Und nach all den Menschen, die sterben mussten, war der Tod einer Eule die Ursache dafür, dass der Jungen vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen wurde.

Es war nur eine Eule! Aber wie wichtig musste sie gewesen sein? Sie war das Bindeglied der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt. Sie war diejenige, die Harry überall hin begleitet hatte. Sie kam zu ihm, sobald Harry erfuhr, dass er mehr war, als nur ein kleiner Junge. Sie war von Anfang an dabei, als Harry die Zaubererwelt kennen gelernt hatte. Eine Welt, in der Harry zum ersten Mal seit langem glücklich war. Sie war für Harry ein Symbol der Freiheit. Eine Freiheit, die er erst in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war das Ende einer langen qualvollen Zeit.

Der Schock, den Harry bekommen haben musste, als sein Onkel die Eule aus dem Autofenster geworfen hatte, musste riesig gewesen sein. Und dann auch noch sehen zu müssen, wie die Eule vom nächsten Auto überfahren wurde… Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Die Bilder von Harry, wie er sich wie ein verrückter gegen die Schneewand geschmissen hatte, kamen ihn wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wenn er sich mit derselben Wucht gegen die harten Wände der Toilette geschmissen hatte, dann war es kein Wunder, dass der Junge sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Und dass Harry nicht wieder aufwachen wollte, konnte Snape auch verstehen. Aber letztendlich hatte er doch beschlossen zurück zu kommen. Die Liebe hatte ihn angezogen. Hatte ihn aus seiner Komawelt geholt. Aber wo war diese Liebe jetzt? Harry hatte sich nun ganz verschlossen und ließ niemanden mehr an sich heran. Er schien nur mehr von einem einzigen Gedanken erfüllt zu sein. Nämlich seine Aufgabe hier zu beenden. Er dachte keinen Moment daran, wie es denn sein könnte, wenn er überleben würde. Er hatte keine Hoffnung daran, dass es besser werden würde. Und wer weiß, ob es besser werden würde? Niemand. Es würde selbst nach Voldemorts Tod noch genug Todesser geben. Was wenn sie einfach einen Nachfolger wählen? Sie würden ohne Zweifel weiter hinter Harry her sein.

Snape verstand langsam, wieso Harry sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Harry war des Kämpfens müde. Er sammelte seine Kräfte für den letzten Kampf. Und dann hofft er auf Erlösung. Erlösung durch den Tod.

Aber sollte ein Teenanger so von dieser Welt gehen? Hatte nicht auch Harry ein Recht zu erfahren, dass das Leben auch ohne Leid sein konnte?

ooooooo

Mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln genoss sie ihren Flug. Die Nachtjagd war gut verlaufen. Nun war sie mit gefülltem Magen unterwegs zurück zu ihrer Schlafstätte. Der Morgen graute bereits und die Eule wollte ihren Turm im Schloss rechtzeitig erreichen, bevor die Sonne aufging. Nur noch wenige Flügelschläge und sie setzte zur Landung an. Ein aufgeregtes Schuhuen begrüßte sie bei ihrer Ankunft. Die Eule hopste auf ihren Platz, reinigte ihre Federn und steckte schließlich den Kopf unter das Gefieder. Sie war müde von dem langen Flug, jedoch auch satt und zufrieden.

Ein paar Stockwerke tiefer war Professor Snape erneut auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Seine Hand war fest umklammert um eine kleine Glasflasche. Tausend Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er war überzeugt davon, das Richtige zu tun.

ooo

Harry war eben aus seinem Schlaf aufgewacht. Er hatte zum Glück keinen Alptraum gehabt. Das Denkarium war diesbezüglich sehr hilfreich. Er hatte sich eben aufgesetzt, als Professor Snape den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen!" begrüßte der Professor leicht lächelnd.

Harry studierte den Mann einen Moment ehe er ein „Morgen!" zurück murmelte.

Nachdem Snape das Bett erreicht hatte sagte er: „Ich hab hier etwas für dich. Ich gebe es dir aber nur, wenn du der Adoption zustimmst!"

Die Augen des Jungen verfinsterten sich kurz, doch dann siegte die Neugierde: „Was ist es?" fragte er.

Der Professor zog die kleine Glasflasche hervor: „Ich nenne es ‚der stille Tod'!" erklärte er dazu.

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. Er nahm die Glasflasche in die Hand und betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Es war eine tiefrote Flüssigkeit darin.

„Damit hast du es selber in der Hand, wann du von uns gehen magst" sagte Snape.

„Sie geben es mir jetzt schon? Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich es nicht bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit trinken werde?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ich vertraue dir, Harry!" war die schlichte Antwort.

„Und… sie wollen mich immer noch adoptieren? Warum?" Harry sah Snape fragend an.

„Ich möchte dir ein Zuhause geben, unabhängig davon, wie lange du noch vor hast zu leben. Ich möchte sichergehen, dass du nicht alleine bist, wenn es soweit sein sollte!"

Harry starrte die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand an. Es musste Professor Snape eine Menge Überwindung gekostet haben, ihm das zu geben. Wer weiß, wie viel Ärger er deswegen bekommen könnte, sollte sich heraus stellen, dass ein Lehrer seinem Schüler Gift gab.

„Wie… wie funktioniert es?" fragte Harry schließlich mit belegter Stimme.

„Es verlangsamt sie Organfunktionen. Man wird immer müder und schläft schließlich ein. Bloß dass man nicht mehr aufwacht. Für alle Fälle, habe ich auch etwas zur Linderung von Schmerzen hineingetan!" erklärte der Professor.

„Woher weiß ich, dass es funktioniert?" Harry legte den Kopf schief und kippte die Flasche hin und her.

„Probiere es aus. Im Kerker gibt es genug Ratten!"

Der Junge schien zu überlegen. Dann ließ er die Flasche in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten, der am Sessel neben an lag.

„Heißt das du nimmst an?" fragte Snape.

Harry lächelte leicht und nickte dann mit dem Kopf. „Wenn Sie meinen, Sie müssen es legal machen, dass Sie sich ständig um mich kümmern, dann soll es mir recht sein. Wo soll ich unterzeichnen?"

Nun musste Snape schmunzeln. Irgendwo, war er froh dass Harry erkannt hatte, dass Snape, egal ob mit, oder ohne Adoption, sich weiterhin um Harry sorgen würde.

oooooo

Viel zu schnell waren die Weihnachtsferien vorbei. Das Schloss füllte sich mit Schülern und damit auch mit Leben. Harry würde beim Empfangsessen dabei sein müssen. Zumindest meinte das Professor Snape. Snape meinte auch, dass Harry nun bereit war, um wieder in den Unterricht zu gehen.

Harry hatte irgendwie Panik davor. All die Gesichter, die er wieder sehen würde. All dieses Getuschel, was zwangsläufig wieder entstehen würde, er wünschte sich es würde keiner bemerken, wenn er wieder da war. Aber das war ein unerfüllbarer Wunsch. Er war Harry Potter und er war seit einem halben Jahr nicht im Unterricht gewesen. Wie könnte seine Präsenz da plötzlich unbemerkt bleiben?

Ein letztes Mal atmete er noch tief durch, ehe er Hermine zunickte. Seine Freunde hatten Harry vom Krankenflügel abgeholt und wollten nun Harry beistehen. Hermine drückte die Türschnalle zur Großen Halle hinunter und die Tür ging auf. Ein fröhliches Stimmengewirr schlug den Freunden entgegen. Noch hatte keiner bemerkt, wer hier bei der Tür herein kam. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte Harry, vielleicht doch unbemerkt zu seinem Platz zu kommen, doch schon rief da eine Stimme.

„Harry! Ich glaub's nicht. Du bist es wirklich!" Neville war aufgesprungen und rannte auf die kleine Truppe am Eingang der Halle zu. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, und das Stimmengewirr erlosch.

„Hi, Neville!" sagte Harry mit gezwungenem Lächeln.

„Es so schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Wir durften dich ja im Krankenflügel nicht besuchen kommen, weißt du. Und Ron und Hermine und Ginny durften nichts sagen. So konnten wir nur raten, was dir zugestoßen war!" sprudelte es aus Neville heraus.

„Ja, nun, es freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen!" sagte Harry und steuerte seinen Platz am Gryffindortisch an. Neugierige Blicke folgten ihm. Aber nachdem Harry offensichtlich nicht preisgab, was geschehen war, nahm der Geräuschpegel bald wieder zu und Harry konnte sich wieder entspannen. Alles in allem, war es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wie er erwartet hatte.

Es gab zwar immer wieder Fragen, wo er war und was passiert war, doch Harry lächelte nur und schwieg und bald hörten die Fragen auf. Jeder ging wieder seiner normalen Unterhaltung nach und ehe sich Harry versah, war er wieder Teil der Gryffindors. Es war komisch nach so langer Zeit der Isolation wieder unter ihnen zu sein, doch irgendwie auch vertraut, es hatte sich kaum was geändert.

Schon bald würde Harry wieder im Unterricht sitzen und seine kleine Welt im Krankenflügel würde der Vergangenheit angehören. Professor Snape bestand darauf, dass Harry wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum schlief. Und wenn Harry in die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte, so freute er sich auch ein klein wenig. Ganz so öde war sein Leben doch nicht. Er hatte immer noch Freunde, die zu ihm standen. Freunde, die für ihn durchs Feuer gehen würden, wenn nötig.

ooo

An diesem Abend war Harry lange wach gelegen. Er fingerte mit der kleinen Flasche herum, die Snape ihm gegeben hatte. War er vielleicht doch voreilig mit seinem Beschluss? Sollte er nicht zumindest abwarten, wie ein Leben nach Voldemort aussehen könnte? Doch Harry hatte kein Vertrauen mehr darauf, dass sein Leben auch glücklich verlaufen könnte, zu oft wurde er schon vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Was versuchte er sich hier vorzumachen? Früher oder später würde wieder etwas passieren. Da war sich Harry sicher.


	8. Epilog

Epilog

Ein Jahr später, war es dann so weit. Harry verschwand mitten in einem Quidditchmatch von den Gründen Hogwarts. Voldemort hatte es durch Hilfe von innen geschafft, Harrys Besen zu einem temporären Portschlüssel zu machen. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Dumbledore herausfinden konnte, wohin Voldemort den Jungen gebracht hatte. Als der Orden dort eintraf, sahen sie nur mehr den Schluss der Kampfszene.

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab triumphierend auf Harry gerichtet und rief „Avada Kedavra" Der grüne Blitz eilte auf Harry zu und traf ihn Mitten in die Brust. Harry riss es von den Füßen. Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem Voldemort nicht gerechnet hatte, dabei war es nicht das erste Mal. Der Fluch prallte ab und kam zurück auf ihn. Genau wie schon vor sechzehn Jahren. Wieso? Wieso klappte das schon wieder? Voldemort war außer sich, als er in Zeitlupe zusah, wie sein eigener Fluch auf ihn zurückkam. Er wusste, es gab kein Entkommen. Er wusste dieses Mal würde er sterben. Er wollte nicht sterben, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Verflucht!" rief er, ehe er zusammen sackte und leblos liegen blieb.

Harry krümmte sich am Boden. Er presste die Hand an seine Brust. Blut quoll unter dem aufgerissenen Umhang hervor. Der Fluch hatte, wie damals schon, eine hässliche Wunde hinterlassen. Nur langsam begriff Harry, was mit seinem Feind passiert war. Voldemort war tot! Er lag keine zehn Meter von Harry entfernt. Da war seine Leiche. Aber…? Harry verstand es nicht. Wieso hatte der Todesfluch ihn erneut „verschont"? Diesmal hatte er keine Mutter, die sich für ihn opferte. Wie kam es, dass Harry erneut überlebte? Er wollte doch sterben. Er war bereit dafür. Es hätte ihm nichts ausgemacht.

„Harry! Harry, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte eine weit entfernte Stimme. Sie gehörte zu Severus! Harry sah in das besorgte Gesicht seines neuen „Vaters".

„Ich hab es geschafft Dad! Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber ich habe es geschafft! Jetzt kann ich endlich gehen!" flüsterte Harry.

„Gehen? Wohin willst du denn gehen?" fragte Severus traurig. Er hatte gehofft, Harry würde seine Meinung ändern. Würde von seinen Plan abkommen, das Gift zu nehmen, wenn er Voldemort besiegen sollte. Er hatte gehofft, Harry würde Gefallen an seinen neuen Leben finden.

„Der eine kann nicht leben solange der andere überlebt. Aber damit endet die Prophezeiung." sagte Harry schwach.

„Du könntest glücklich werden. Jetzt ist alles vorbei! Soll dein harter Kampf umsonst für dich gewesen sein?" fragte Severus.

„Nein" hauchte Harry, „Ich hab doch auch was davon. Ich habe gesiegt. Ich habe meine Prophezeiung erfüllt. Ich bin frei. Frei, um zu gehen. Ich kann Mum wieder sehen und Sirius und vielleicht auch Hedwig. Ich kann vielleicht mit ihr um die Wette fliegen. Wer sagt denn, dass der Tod so was Schreckliches ist? Voldemort war ein Narr, sich so ans Leben zu klammern. Ich danke dir, Sev, dass du mir mein letztes Jahr so angenehm gestaltest hast. Ich danke dir, dass du mir ein Heim gegeben hast. Aber alles, wofür ich gelebt habe ist vollbracht. Was hält mich noch hier?"

Und mit diesen Worten wollte Harry die kleine Giftflasche aus der Innenseite seines Umhanges fischen, doch er konnte sich kaum bewegen vor Schmerz.

„Könntest du mir helfen?" fragte Harry.

Severus schloss traurig die Augen, dann suchte er die besagte Flasche, entkorkte sie und gab sie Harry. Mit zitternder Hand führte Harry die Flasche zum Mund. Doch er hielt kurz inne, um noch einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen.

„Weißt du, du musst das nicht tun!" erklärte Severus. „Das Leben nach dem Tod wartet sicher auch noch länger auf dich."

Harry lächelte schwach: „Ich weiß, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll. Du hast gesagt du lässt mich gehen."

„Ja, das hab ich!" sagte Severus verzweifelt.

„Sev?"

„Hmm?"

„Machs gut! Und quäle die Schüler nicht immer so!" mit diesen Worten kippte Harry die rote Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Severus ließ traurig den Kopf hängen. Wieso war der Junge so versessen darauf zu sterben? Harry war das ganze letzte Jahr wieder glücklich gewesen. Severus war überzeugt davon, Harry würde das „Gift" gar nicht verwenden wollen und jetzt hat er es doch getrunken.

Was für eine Schlagzeile würde das geben? Hogwarts Lehrer verhalf dem "Jungen der überlebte" zum Tod. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Sorgfältig nahm er den leblosen Körper des Jungen hoch und trug ihn über das Schlachtfeld. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Außer Dumbledore, wusste niemand von dem Abkommen, das Harry und Severus getroffen hatten. Harry wollte sterben. So oder so, der Junge hatte nie vor, das Schlachtfeld lebend zu verlassen.

---

AN: Starrst du gerade fassungslos auf den Bildschirm? Fragst du dich gerade, wie kann sie nur, so etwas schreiben? Wie kann sie nur nach allem was geschehen ist, so ein Ende schreiben?

Dann lass die Geschichte noch einmal Revue passieren und frage dich, ob ich Severus und Ginny wirklich so was antun würde, oder…


	9. Authors Note

… oder du fasst dich wieder und liest weiter. ;-)

**Epilog Teil2**

Die Sonne schien beim Fenster hinein und kitzelte ihm in der Nase. Wohlig rekelte er sich in seinem Bett und rieb anschließen seine Augen. Es war herrlich ohne Schmerzen zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, war ihm wieder richtig warm. Die herrliche Leere in seinem Kopf ließ ihn noch eine Weile weiter schlummern.

Doch dann drang ein Fiepen an sein Ohr. „Hedwig?" fragte Harry und setzte sich abrupt auf. Die weiße Schneeeule schuhute freundlich. Harry strich ihr liebevoll durchs Gefieder. Doch dann stutzte er. Irgendwie hatte er sich den Himmel anders vorgestellt. Alles sah so… normal aus. Und das Zimmer erinnerte ihn doch sehr stark an das Zimmer, das er bei Severus hatte. Aber wie war das möglich? Er war doch tot, oder etwa nicht? Doch, es musste so sein. Wieso sollte sonst Hedwig da sein?

Als die Tür schließlich aufging, schlug dem Jungen die Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Severus hatte Harry belogen. Er hatte den Jungen _nicht _gehen lassen. Harry war _nicht_ tot. Fröhlich grinsend kam Severus mit einem Frühstückstablett herein und stellte es neben Harrys Bett ab. Der Junge bedachte den Älteren mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Was ist?" fragte Severus und spielte den dummen.

„Du hast mich belogen!" rief Harry empört.

„Ja, das habe ich. Du konntest nicht mehr rational denken. Als dein Vater, war es meine Pflicht, dich vor dich selbst zu schützen!"

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Was ist mit dem Versprechen?"

„Ich habe es gebrochen! Ich habe schon viele unehrenhafte Sachen gemacht, auf eine mehr oder weniger, kam es nicht mehr drauf an" gab Severus zu.

Harry guckte zu der Eule, die seiner Hedwig sehr ähnlich sah.

"Hat eine Weile gedauert, sie zu finden, aber wenn es wahr ist, dann ist das Hedwigs Tochter!" erklärte Severus.

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie eine Tochter hatte!"

"Hedwig war schon eine ausgewachsene Eule, als du sie bekamst. Sie hatte sicher noch mehr Nachwuchs."

Harry grinste die Eule an und strich ihr liebevoll durchs Gefieder. Hedwig hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Harry sich nun um ihre Tochter kümmern würde.

"Danke!" sagte Harry schließlich leise. "Danke, dass du dein Versprechen gebrochen hast! Ich war so festgefahren mit meiner Idee des Selbstmords, dass ich nicht wusste, was ich anderes tun sollte. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht und plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Also kam mir das einzige in den Sinn, das mir die längste Zeit durch den Kopf gespukt war. Das Gift. Dabei war ich doch so glücklich letztes Jahr. Du hast Recht. Mum, Dad und Sirius warten sicher auch noch länger auf mich. Aber Ginny, was hätte ich ihr angetan?"

„Apropos!" rief Severus und öffnete die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer. Und ehe sich Harry versah landeten rote Haare in seinem Gesicht. Ginny war herein gestürmt und hatte Harry stürmisch umarmt. Sie heulte und lachte gleichzeitig und sie hielt Harrys so fest, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb. Harry strich ihr über den Rücken und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ist ja gut, Ginny!" sprach er leise.

Doch dann richtete Ginny sich abrupt auf. „Ist ja gut? IST JA _GUT_!"

Ginny griff nach Harrys Polster und schlug ungnädig auf den erschrockenen Jungen ein. „Du egoistischer (patsch)... gemeiner (patsch)... selbstsüchtiger (patsch)... Held! (wumps)" rief sie aufgebracht.

Harry konnte nur seine Arme hochreißen und so gut es ging seinen Kopf schützen.

„Es tut mir Leid, okay?"

Ginny sah immer noch grimmig drein.

„Ach ja, es tut dir Leid? Verdammt noch mal, hast du eigentlich eine Sekunde dabei an MICH gedacht? ICH LIEBE DICH, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!" versicherte Harry schnell und umarmte Ginny wieder, bevor sie erneut zum Polster greifen konnte.

Eine plötzliche Welle von Glück durchschoss Harrys Körper. Da war es nun, sein Leben nach der Prophezeiung. Das, an das er nie geglaubt hatte. Da war Ginny, seine Freundin, nein, seine Geliebte. Und da war Severus, sein _Vater_. Und Hedwigs Tochter,

„Wie… wie heißt sie eigentlich?" fragte Harry schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Eule.

„Ich habe sie ‚Liberty' getauft!" sagte Severus mit einem Lächeln.

Harry nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Freiheit" flüsterte Harry. Das war alles, was er sich wünschte. Die Eule schuhute sanft und setzte sich dann auf Harrys Schulter, um an seinem Ohr zu knappern.

---

END!

AN: Ja, das war es nun endgültig. Ich hätte noch schreiben können „Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage" Aber wir kennen Harry und wir kennen Severus. Und die meisten wissen, wie schwer und kompliziert diese Phase des Lebens ist und wie leicht es zu einem Generationskonflikt kommt. Also realistisch betrachtet, kommt es zwangsläufig immer wieder zu Konfrontationen. Aber Harry hat nun das, was er wollte: Einen Vater, der sich um ihn kümmert. Also, ein ganz normales Leben! ;-)


End file.
